


Instant Death

by CepheusCorvus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Azkaban, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing Harry, Dark Harry, Death Eater Harry Potter, Evil Harry, Forced Prostitution, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humiliation, Insane Harry, M/M, Masochist Harry, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, OOC Harry, Puberty, Sadistic Harry, Slut Harry, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, Whore Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CepheusCorvus/pseuds/CepheusCorvus
Summary: Harry Potter is blamed for the death of Cedric Diggory after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Public opinion in the wizarding world and Harry’s own friends and allies turn against him, thinking he is either delusional for claiming Voldemort’s return or going evil on his way to become a new dark lord. He is sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban by the Ministry of Magic. What happens when he finally breaks? When circumstances change him, and he becomes the thing they fear most?





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> This story is rated MA for a reason!  
> (Warning: Very graphic description of violence, gore, underage, chan, adult content, slash, rape, murder, death and torture. Heavy use of fanfic tropes, Azkaban revenge story, later Master of Death, OP!Harry etc.)
> 
> Feedback and comments are much appreciated.

**Chapter 1: The End**

 

_Courtroom 10, the Ministry of Magic, London, June 25 th, 1995_

Fourteen-year-old Harry Potter was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, tied up and secured by iron chains around his wrist and ankles. The chair stood in the middle of a large domed room. Lit torches lined the black stone walls.

Benches rising in levels stood along the wall and on them sat witches and wizards in plumb-colored robes embroidered with a silver letter _W_. They filled out the entire back end of the room. Harry could hear more people sitting on the benches behind him. There had to be at least a hundred people, if not more.

 

He had seen this room before, not that long ago. Harry had been horrified when he had been dragged in here earlier, through the doors on the opposite side, all these people already present. He recognized the courtroom from his venture into Dumbledore’s Pensieve. This was where the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior had been sentenced to Azkaban.

 

Harry himself was feeling quite numb, overwhelmed and shocked at this turn of events. This was not supposed to happen. He hadn’t done anything wrong. The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament and everything that had followed had only taken place yesterday.

 

He had dueled Voldemort and barely gotten away alive, succeeding in taking Cedric’s body with him back to Hogwarts. When he had arrived face down in the dirt in front of the maze, disoriented by the portkey, it hadn’t taken long for the screaming to begin. Cedric lying dead beside him. Mad-Eye Moody had tried to get him into the castle, but Dumbledore had intervened.

Dumbledore had escorted Harry to the Headmaster’s office, even though he was injured. He wanted to know what had happened. Harry had told him about Voldemort’s rebirth and the duel that had taken place, about his scar burning, when Voldemort had touched his face. Afterwards he was given permission to go to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey healed his cuts, bruises and spider bite on his leg.

 

He had felt tired after everything that had happened, as well as sad and guilty over the death of Cedric. Before he could fall asleep however multiple people had entered the hospital wing. Wizards wearing bright red robes, aurors, he thought. The Minister Cornelius Fudge and Moody.

 

Harry had been confused, and when they had placed him in magic-suppressing handcuffs and told him he was arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory and for lying about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to create fear and disruption, he had blinked unbelieving, stunned at what was happening. Harry had started yelling, beyond angry at what they where accusing him off. He had looked at Moody for help, but the grizzled auror had only smiled down at him looking beyond satisfied.

He was placed under a silencing charm and dragged out of Hogwarts, thrown in a small cell at the Ministry.

 

He now looked out on the people in front of him in the courtroom. He recognized more than one. Dumbledore was standing slightly above the rest on the raised podium. To his left the Minister was sitting looking important and to his right a woman wearing a monocle, he didn’t know her. Rita Skeeter was one of the reporters present, he saw, they were all standing slightly to the left, taking pictures of him or looking up at the people sitting above them.

 

Harry was starting to feel a deep dread and inner despair. This couldn’t end well. His bad luck had turned on him with a vengeance, he thought.

 

He tried to say something and was disturbed to find out that the silencing charm was still on him. He tried to scream, to get them to pay attention to him, to tell them this was a misunderstanding, but someone noticed because he was suddenly frozen, unable to move at all, except his eyes. Hit with a ‘Petrificus Totalus’ unseen.

 

An ominous silence descended on the room. Dumbledore stood and declared, looking upset, “Trial of the twenty-fifth of June, regarding the murder of Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory. The accused, Harry James Potter, fourth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Presiding: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock.”

 

And so, the trial of Harry Potter began.

 

Harry was quick to notice the ugly woman wearing pink underneath her plumb-colored robes. She was arguing for throwing him in Azkaban. He simply stared at her unbelieving, how could she want to throw him in prison, he didn’t even know her. Worst of all the Minister was agreeing with her.

The monocle wearing witch was somewhat against it, but even he could see her be slowly persuaded by the large amount of evidence that had apparently been gathered or made, Harry thought, not recognizing half of it.

Dumbledore was neutral, apparently being the Chief Warlock, he wasn’t allowed to voice his opinions. He gave everyone a chance to speak, which they did.

Arguments against Harry and his supposed crimes were voiced. Some people tried to defend him, he was pretty sure one of the older women trying to protect him and standing firmly on his side was Neville’s grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. She was very vocal and wasn’t afraid to yell at the people she disagreed with.

 

Harry slowly detected a pattern. Dumbledore, even though he wasn’t allowed to speak up, was trying to push the vote in Harry’s favor by selecting people who defended him right after someone had accused him. It didn’t seem to be working however. To many were accusing him of killing Cedric, to many believed him to be turning dark or on his way to becoming a dark lord. Some of the things they said left him staring incredulous forward. Did they really think he would attack and kill them? He was only a child! Not even fifteen. He didn’t even have his OWLs yet!

 

Time went by, and before he knew it hours had passed. Dumbledore called for a break in the proceedings, and Harry was quickly hit with a spell again, making him able to move, still silenced however. It had to be one of the aurors, he thought, looking at the pair of wizards standing close by. He was escorted back to the small cell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

When the trial recommenced, Harry was once again chained to the chair, frozen. He thought it strange and didn’t really know if it was just standard procedure or not. It became clear to him however that the aurors where not on his side, when everyone had voiced their opinions, and Dumbledore allowed him to speak up in his own defense.

 

He was frozen, paralyzed by the full body-bind curse, and could only look up at the people sitting on the benches. The auror had hit him in the perfect moment, he was looking out with a bored expression on his face. Hearing the same arguments hour after hour had been tiring.

Now however he wanted to scream but couldn’t. He could only glare in front of him, looking up at Dumbledore whose expression slowly turned blank when he didn’t say anything. Dumbledore suddenly looked very angry. His grandfatherly appearance disappearing. “You need to tell us the truth, Harry! Tell them what you experienced, what really happened, tell them what you told me.” he demanded in a steely voice, looking somewhat shaken. Harry was silent, unable to talk, a bored expression on his face. Dumbledore didn’t look him in the eyes for some reason, if he had, he might have been able to see the slowly building terror and panic.

 

“Obviously the boy is guilty!” The Minister exclaimed, taking his silence as a sign of guilt, and thinking his bored face was him showing all of them he thought of himself superior. Dumbledore looked beyond disappointed. The woman, he had learned her name was Dolores Umbridge, smirked, he was looking at her, and the smirk widened. “It is time to cast a verdict Dumbledore,” the Minister demanded, several people around them agreeing.

 

“Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?” Madam Bones voice boomed out. Several wands rose into the air, among them Augusta Longbottom and Madam Bones herself and about a dozen more. They were however in the minority. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

“And those in favor of conviction?” over half of the people covered in plumb-colored robes raised their hands, among them the Minister, the toad-like woman and many others. Harry couldn’t believe it. They honestly believed he had killed Cedric. That he was a murderer.

 

Dumbledore looked grave, “We, the Wizengamot, hereby sentence Harry James Potter to life imprisonment in Azkaban for the murder of fellow student Cedric Diggory and for the use of one of the unforgivable curses, the killing curse. So mote it be,” he intoned with a finality Harry didn’t like. There was an uproar of noise. The sound level exploded. It was impossible to hear anything, everyone behind him was shouting at once. Several cameras flashed, taking pictures of the moment.

 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was stunned. He didn’t want to go to Azkaban. Just as Dumbledore passed his sentence, he was hit with a ‘finite’ making him able to move and talk again. Angrily he glared up at the people who had just declared he was going to prison, he yelled out and tried to make them see reason, but his own voice drowned in the chaos around him.

He couldn’t believe Dumbledore would do something like this. Dumbledore was looking at him with a disappointed and sad look, as if Harry had betrayed him personally. And before he could do anything else he was dragged out of the courtroom by strong arms, aurors on each side.

 

He was harshly told by an auror to take hold of a lengthy piece of rope which several aurors were already holding. He did as he was told, not really having a choice.

The auror incanted ‘Portus’ and Harry felt the familiar feeling of a portkey behind his navel. The last thing he saw before disappearing was someone snapping his wand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_Azkaban prison Island, Middle of the North Sea, June 25 th, 1995_

The portkey deposited them outside on a dock near the ocean in a spiraling cascade of colors. It was cold, and a harsh wind was blowing against them. Landing, Harry stumbled to his knees. He really hated portkeys. He was quickly dragged to his feet by the three aurors accompanying him.

The aurors had their wands out. They all incanted ‘Expecto Patronum’, misty animals soon surrounded them. He looked up and saw the Prison of Azkaban for the first time. Harry could feel the cold seep into him, he was sure some of it was caused by the dementors he could see floating in the air high up, even though the aurors had all cast the Patronus charm.

 

The prison was located on a barren rocky island in the middle of the North Sea. He knew the dementors guarded the island, feeding on the thoughts of the prisoners. Sirius had told him, that the prisoners themselves were locked behind iron doors in their own cells, having minimum human contact. The building had multiple floors, the lower down the cell was located the greater the security was. Harry was pretty sure that both Sirius had been and that the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior still was in the High security wing.

They walked together up the path towards the black monstrosity that made out the prison. The huge iron doors opened by themselves when they reached them, revealing several dementors guarding the place inside.

He was marched into an empty side room, containing only a table and an open shower, with a single showerhead attached to the wall.

 

“Strip,” one of the aurors ordered him after they had all entered and the door had closed behind them. He shivered. He was still in his school uniform, which they had him change into before the trial.

 

Harry was somewhat shy, he didn’t grow up learning his nudity was nothing to be embarrassed about, and the isolated school of Hogwarts didn’t teach anything about puberty or sex. He only knew what he had learned by himself or been told by his roommates. He had been naked where other people could see him before, in the communal showers at Hogwarts, but never in front of adults, it had always been boys his own age, and there he had still somewhat been able to cover his nakedness, being self-conscious about his own body.

 

Now however, three grown men was staring him down, waiting for him to take off his clothes. He really didn’t want to. “Strip now, or we’ll do it for you! You can’t wear your Hogwarts robe here. You are required to wear this,” the auror repeated, holding up what looked like a prison uniform. One of the other aurors raised a wand, pointing it at him threateningly, probably ready to vanish his clothes.

 

Harry, hands shaking, slowly pulled of his school robe, undid the buttons on his shirt. He pulled it off and exposed his pale adolescent chest to the aurors, nipples quickly hardening in the cold room. He was feeling more humiliated than he had ever been before. He zipped open his fly and pulled down his pants, removed his shoes and socks, which left him standing in his briefs.

 

“All of it, boy. we don’t have all day!” the same auror yelled, making Harry jump slightly.

 

He reluctantly pulled down his briefs. Standing naked in front of the three men who looked at his body, their gaze going up and down, his penis and ball sack on display. He quickly covered himself with his hands, making the aurors laugh. One of them leered down at him “Not much of a man yet, eh. I don’t think I was that small his age,” he said to his colleagues who laughed. Harry could feel his face burn in shame and humiliation.

 

They suddenly walked towards him and dragged him by his arms towards the shower, he yelled out unable to cover himself, but they ignored him. “Get clean. hurry up, boy, we don’t have all day. And give me your glasses!” They deposited him in the small open stall and took his glasses away.

 

Cold water soaked him, and he yelped out in surprise. He was given a bar of soap by the auror closest to him. Not wanting to anger them more, he slowly started to scrub and rinse his body, feeling embarrassed to be standing naked in front of three adults, having to openly show his nudity to wash himself down.

 

“Lift your arms, boy. Wash yourself thoroughly.” Harry lifted his arm and scrubbed his armpit which was still hairless, before moving on to the next. He could see the aurors watching his every move.

 

“Remember to wash your cock, boy. if that small thing can even be called a cock.” One of the aurors told him. Harry, face beet red, started to wash his small amount of black pubic hair at the base of his shaft, after quickly washing his chest and stomach. His dick had shriveled up in the cold, making it look even smaller than it usually was.

“Pull back your foreskin, boy. Wash it properly!” the auror instructed him. Harry was too overwhelmed by the verbal harassment and felt too humiliated to disobey the adults, who all stood staring at him. He took a hold of his flaccid three-inch penis and slowly retracted his foreskin, revealing the glans. The aurors cheered him on, making him feel even more mortified than he already was. He washed his penis and worked his way down to his hairless balls. Trying to get it done quickly.

“I’ve never seen a dick so small, and I’ve seen my own son naked. My son is only twelve,” the auror stated, making the others laugh.

 

“How old are you Potter?” another one asked.

 

“Fourteen,” he whispered.

 

“What? Can’t hear you, boy. Speak up!”

 

“Fourteen,” Harry timidly repeated a bit louder, and the aurors laughed again.

 

Harry could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, threating to fall. “Well, maybe Potter here hasn’t reached puberty yet.”

 

“I think he has, he’s got pubes, although a rather small amount,” the third auror joined in, pointing out his bush of pubic hair, “When did you get them?” Harry didn’t answer. The auror suddenly stepped into the shower and shoved him up against the wall, “I asked you a question, boy! I expect an answer!”

 

Harry, slightly afraid of the auror, answered reluctantly. “I got them just last year. Around Christmas.”

 

The auror nodded satisfied and stepped back, quickly drying himself off magically with his wand, “He only just recently entered puberty then,” he told his colleagues as if Harry wasn’t standing right in front of them.

 

“Have you started masturbating yet Potter? Do you wank at night before going to sleep?” the third auror continued. Harry quickly shook his head in a negative, not wanting to reveal his wanking habits feeling ashamed to be even asked about it.

 

“Maybe you’ve had a wet dream? Have you ever woken up and felt a wet sticky patch in your pants and on your bed?” the second auror jumped in, leering down at him. Harry didn’t respond but could feel his face turn red again which made the auror snort.

 

“I don’t believe you don’t jerk off if you have had wet dreams before, Potter! You better fucking tell us the truth, you won’t like what happens to you if you lie to us,” the first auror threatened.

 

“When was the last time you had an orgasm?” the third auror demanded.

 

Harry not wanting to answer, feeling humiliated, was standing in the shower, rubbing the soap bar unconsciously back and forth through his small bush of pubes, his foreskin still pulled back showing off his penis head. He felt the tears slowly run down his face, concealed by the shower.

 

“a few days ago,” Harry said, remembering back to the night before the third task two days ago in the fourth-year boys dormitory, where he had masturbated after going to bed, the curtains closed. Beating off his hard-on until he came spurting several robes of come onto the sheets and leaving it for the house-elves to clean up the next day, slowly drying and still somewhat sticky on his bed.

 

“was it a wet dream or masturbation” the first auror wanted to know.

 

“I was masturbating,” Harry said in a quiet voice, feeling his face go red again.

 

“Ah, so you do know how to do it then, not too young after all,” the third auror said, “you shouldn’t lie, boy. you’ll get punished for lying or disobeying us from now on.”

 

“Get out here. Time’s up,” they told him, and he quickly rinsed of the soap on his body and pulled his foreskin back down covering up the head of his penis again.

Stepping out of the shower, Harry covered himself up. “you have nothing to hide we haven’t already seen by now. Your prick is so small anyway, there is practically nothing to cover up,” one of them stated, slapping his hands away exposing his groin. Harry looked down at the floor to his feet feeling chastened.

 

“Maybe he just takes after his father. I remember seeing James naked in the shower once. He had a small one too,” the other responded, setting off another round of laughter.

 

He was given the prison uniform, it was a small shirt that was almost falling apart by the seams and a pair of pants too big for him, hanging loosely on his hips. There was no shoes or underwear. The clothes were grey in color with black stripes. He quickly dressed beyond thankful to no longer be naked in front of these strangers. He didn’t get his glasses back again.

 

He was told to follow and was quickly marched further into the prison.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

They passed several corridors. At each door leading to a new hallway a dementor hovered, standing guard. He could feel the hopelessness each time they passed one, their Patronus only helping a little.

 

The noise was unbearable. Loud screaming and people moaning out in pain and despair could be heard from everywhere. It was awful. They passed several closed doors where the screams inside were like nothing he had ever heard before. He shivered violently, not liking this place, wondering how Sirius could stay sane.

 

They walked further down several stairs. They had to be below sea level now, Harry thought, after the fifth turn around a corner passing another dementor.

 

Each time they passed a cell and if a prisoner noticed them, the people behind bars would begin to yell out. The prisoners where in various states of dress, he saw. Most prisoners were men, there were very few women. Some had their shirts off, others were totally naked. He didn’t really see them properly walking and looking out without his glasses before striding past, even though he was a bit curious, not having seen adults naked before.

Some at the people where screaming in outrage of his age, of them placing a child in the prison, shouting obscenities at the aurors, others laughed, catcalled after him or shouted words he didn’t catch. The further down they went, the less prisoners called out. Some just lying unresponsive.

 

They entered a new corridor and Harry could see several open cells. All the cell doors were made of iron bars, making it possible to look inside. He saw dirty men sitting or lying on small beds, one person in each cell. He was the youngest person there as far as he could see. They passed several prisoners before coming to a stop outside an empty cell.

 

Suddenly the only woman in the corridor, in the cell next to the empty one they were standing by, screamed out at the aurors “He is back! He is coming. The Dark Lord is back! He will return.” She looked insane. He could barely see her without his glasses, she was blurry around the edges. Black curly hair framing her gaunt aristocratic face, looking down on a tattoo branded onto her left forearm. It looked like a black blob to him in his half blind state. She noticed him.

 

“Who’s this? A new one?” she asked the aurors escorting him, “Who´s the little baby?” she changed her voice to a childish high pitch, making her look even more deranged. He suddenly recognized her. She was Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the people who had tortured Neville’s parents!

 

“I’m not a baby!” Harry exclaimed, a bit shocked by his own voice. She looked at him closely. The aurors leered down at him, opened the cell door and pushed him into the empty cell.

 

“He’s Harry Potter,” one of the aurors told the woman and the other prisoners around them, who were now looking on through their cell doors with interest. “He’s been sentenced to life for the use of one of the Unforgivables. We are sure you’ll all keep each other in good company,” the auror finished, the lock on Harry’s new cell door clicking shut. Bellatrix cackled and the three aurors turned and left the same way they had arrived.

 

“Harry Potter in Azkaban! Harry Potter used an Unforgiveable! How?” she demanded in a harsh voice. “Impossible! Ickle bitty Potter is just a little boy!” She screamed out for everyone to her, “He wouldn’t know what end of a wand to hold!”

 

Harry could now feel the dementors, the aurors taking their Patronuses with them. He felt like he had been dumped in a body of water in the middle of winter, it was incredibly cold. Bellatrix was still screaming like a mad woman. He shivered violently and looked out through the cell door.

 

The locked cell door, made of iron bars, opened out into the corridor. He looked through it and saw blackened rough stone walls. He could see into three of the cells across the hallway. All three male prisoners in the cells on the other side were staring at him. The cells were similar to his. It was the only three cells placed in the right position to look into his own. The man sitting inside the middle one looked familiar, Harry couldn’t place him though.

 

“Is he already unconscious, Rab?” Bellatrix suddenly demanded. Harry was a bit startled when the man replied and told her no. He told her Harry was just staring out at nothing. Harry was staring at him. The man winked, and Harry quickly turned, lying down on the small cot, suddenly beyond exhausted by everything that had happened. He fell asleep moments later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry groaned out loud and tried to open his eyes. Everything was sore, it felt like he had been punched by someone repeatedly.

 

Finally managing to open his eyes he was shocked to see he was in a cell or dungeon of some kind. What the hell was happening? Why was he locked up? Everything that had happened to him came back, and he shut his eyes again, wishing to be anywhere but here.

 

It was beyond cold in the cell, and his small nipples were standing hard against the thin shirt he was wearing.

 

He suddenly felt his morning wood press against the loose pants, creating a small tent. It didn’t feel like he had to take a piss, Harry wondered why. He looked around and saw no toilet. He groaned silently again, thinking of how to get rid of his erection and not wanting the men across from him in the other cells to notice it.

 

He furtively looked over and saw them all lying on their beds unmoving, probably sleeping, he thought, although it was hard to see without his glasses. He could hear other men snore further down the hallway. He decided to take a chance and silently get rid of his problem, not wanting to be caught, but feeling aroused. He was a teenage boy after all, and it had been awhile since he had touched himself.

 

He slowly reached down into his pants and gripped his erect four inches with his right hand. He began the familiar movements, his fist going up and down his shaft, pulling his foreskin back and forth over his penis head, exposing it. He tried to be silent, but he was so horny. It had been three days now since his last orgasm.

 

Harry was lying on his side, his hand in his pants, panting slightly. He stopped and heard his secret activity had become a bit too loud, rustling too much with his hand movements against his prison uniform. He decided to move his pants a bit down to be able to finish faster. He slowly pushed them down until they pooled around his knees, trying to be quiet.

His dick was standing proud, with his smattering of black pubic hair around it. He resumed wanking, moving a bit on the small bed, his right hand going up and down faster than before. Precum started to flow, lubricating his hand and penis. Harry noticed he always produced a lot of it, making silent masturbation a lot harder.

 

Harry was now lying on his back, having moved again, trying to find the best position to wank in a new unfamiliar place, but at the same time trying to avoid being seen or heard, afraid to be caught with his pants down.

If anyone had looked into his cell it would be obvious what he was currently doing, as he was lying on the bed on his back with his pants pulled down around his knees and his shirt pulled up to his chest, exposing him completely. His dick stood straight up, and his hand wrapped around it was moving at a fast speed, going up and down.

 

He didn’t notice the man in the first cell across from him to his right, looking straight at him with open eyes, lying down in his own bed and enjoying the show, watching him jerk off in secret.

 

Harry panted out a bit loud several times, feeling great touching himself.

 

His left hand slowly slid up over his flat chest, up to his pink nipples standing stiff in the cold. He started to fondle the left one, getting more aroused by his own touch while beating off his meat with his right hand. He was so close, he tried to be silent, but it was impossible.

“Ahh”

He moaned softly, but still loud enough for several other prisoners to hear, not that he cared about it too far gone in his own self-pleasure by now. The men who were awake heard him, some joined in silently wanking in their own cells, others just smiled listening to the Boy Who Lived and his soft panting and obvious activity, knowing how it was like to have been a teenage boy once.

“mhh..uuh, uh”

The noise of his wanking filled his cell, quite loud, but Harry thinking it was silent enough not to be noticed continued, unknowingly being listened too by several grown men, who got aroused by his adolescent moans and the sounds his masturbation caused. They could hear him quite clearly as his cell echoed out and magnified the noise of his activity to them, broadcasting what he was currently doing all the way down and into the next corridor.

 

The loud fapping noise echoed around his cell as his hand was hitting his thigh with force each time he slammed it downwards. He was thrusting his hips slightly to get more friction. His balls slapping lightly against his skin with every movement. Enough precum coating his penis and working as a lubrication. It made a soft wet sucking sound when his hand pulled up on his foreskin and going over his shaft in fast blurry movements.

 

He was breathing heavily, making soft whimpering and moaning noises, trying to keep them in, but unable to stop the boyish moans from going past his lips which were parted, his face and cheeks flushed. Harry feeling his orgasm approach picked up speed and drove his hand back and forth faster, increasing his sound level to the silent enjoyment of the men listening in unseen by him.

 

He felt his scrotum contract and grunted out loudly, making some of the prisoners further down the hall snigger lightly at what they correctly guessed to be the Boy Who Lived shooting his load like the horny teen he was, reaching his climax and ejaculating, not that he heard them thinking they were asleep. The first jet of semen shot out of his piss slit landing on his pale stomach. He moaned softly as the second shot landed in his small bush of pubes coating them sticky. The third shot slowly ran down over his hand and balls. He sighed, his orgasm receding.

 

The fourteen-year-old breathed deeply feeling sated.

He could hear more sounds coming from the others down the hallway now, silently hoping they hadn’t heard him masturbate and feeling a bit embarrassed to have done it so close too several strangers.

 

Harry thought naively that he had done a good job keeping silent and felt accomplishment in this, knowing it would be a good skill to have as he was unable to put up a silencing charm or close his cell door to the snooping gazes of the men surrounding him. He was probably going to have more wanking sessions in the future, he thought, knowing he couldn’t keep from getting erections, and knew from experience how often he got aroused.

 

He didn’t notice the man across in the first cell, masturbating silently after having seen everything through the cell doors. If Harry had had his glasses on he might have. Nor did he hear the groans from further down mingled with the sounds of waking inmates. 

 

He looked around and decided to mop up the mess he had made with his threadbare thin bed sheet, not really needing it on the bed, and thinking it would be more useful as a cleaning cloth and as his cum rag. After trying to clean up the semen sticking to his thighs, balls and penis the best he could, he pulled up his pants. Wiping off the rest of his sticky stomach Harry, feeling satisfied, swung his legs over the edge of the small cot he was lying in. He shoved the rag underneath the small bed, hiding it, not wanting anyone to know what he had been doing.

 

Standing up, he looked down upon himself checking if there was any evidence of his activity. He then looked around the cell a bit despairingly.

 

His cell was a bit bigger than his old cupboard under the stairs, a definite improvement, he thought sarcastically. He could stand up and move around slightly. Not having anything to do, he lied back down, and relaxed.

 

Slowly the other prisoners woke, he could hear them stop snoring, and some started talking in low voices. The man opposite him in the middle cell stood up and stretched, even though he didn’t have a lot of room.

 

Harry couldn’t help looking over at the other prisoner curiously. The man hadn’t noticed him yet, and Harry was ready to turn around, so he wouldn’t get caught staring.

 

The other prisoner was middle age, probably around thirty. tall, he had dark hair and a bit of facial hair covering his face, stubbles covering his chin and upper throat, but no beard. When he stretched a part of his stomach was revealed. Harry could see the man was quite hairy, with a trail of hair leading down into his pants from his navel. He also had an erection tenting his pants, the bulge stretching the fabric out. Before he could get a better look at the impressive bulge, the man turned towards him, and he quickly looked away, pretending to be asleep.

Harry thought about the man and couldn’t get the large looking bulge he had seen out of his mind, feeling a bit envious. He wondered how much bigger the man’s cock was compared to his own smaller one.

 

Harry didn’t talk with anyone the rest of the day, even though some tried to call out his name or get him to say something. When his nutrition potion appeared in front of the door on the floor, he quickly took it and drank it, hoping to feel less hungry.

 

Hours later a sudden eerie silence descended, the talking stopped. He looked around curious to see what changed.

 

He tried to press his head against the bars on his cell door looking out into the corridor. He saw movement. He saw two dark shapes moving towards him. The prisoners in the corridor started to moan and scream.

 

Harry was horrified to see a couple of dementors gliding along the corridor, leaving a trail of ice behind them.

 

He started shaking, the dementors affected him badly. He managed to crawl back into his cot seeing flashes of his mum dying repeatedly and Cedric killed by Wormtail again and again, until it became too much, and he fainted. The dementors stopped outside his cell and looked at him, feeding on his happy thoughts before moving along and disappearing around the corner.

 

He had learned that one of the men across from him, the one located in the middle cell, was Rabastan Lestrange, the brother to Bellatrix’ husband Rodolphus. Bellatrix was in a cell placed between Harry himself and Rodolphus, placing the man two doors down the hallway.

 

He had only talked briefly with Rabastan while the others had been asleep or knocked out by the dementors. It was strange knowing the man was probably a killer and had help torture Neville’s parents. He seemed so normal, so ordinary, Harry thought.

 

After waking from his earlier fainting, the dementors having receded back into the other hallway, Harry felt exhausted. He slowly sat up, wondering if this was going to be a daily occurrence.

 

He looked up and saw the man staring at him again, “are you okay?” he asked in a kind voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” Harry answered back.

 

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you then,” the man said grinning, bowing his head, and introducing himself as Rabastan Lestrange. Harry stared, now seeing the similarities of the person in front of him and the person he had seen in the Pensieve. He was a lot thinner, with a somewhat gaunt face and longer hair.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Harry Potter,” he introduced himself politely.

 

They talked a bit, and Rabastan told him about the prison.

 

Azkaban didn’t serve food or have any other human necessities. No toilets, no showers. The wards surrounding the prison took care of any needs one had, vanishing anything before it became a problem. Although occasionally, when the aurors decided, the prisoners were escorted into an open shower room, around a dozen people at the same time, allowed to rinse off the dirt and grime, but it happened rarely. Harry dreaded this happening, thinking back on the humiliating shower he was forced to take when arriving.

The only thing served was a nutrition potion that kept them alive. It did nothing to stop the growing feeling of hunger, which was one of the things that drove most prisoners insane.

They had limited human contact. The only people they saw where the occasional guard checking the corridor. Apparently an auror contingent of five was always present on the island. The group of aurors got replaced daily, three teams of five in total. They kept the dementors in check and made sure no one escaped like what had happened with Sirius Black.

 

Dementors patrolled the corridors in pairs, going by several times a day.

 

It took a while before the screaming stopped after they passed. He didn’t think he could live like this. Now better understanding how Bellatrix had gone as crazy as she had, constantly yelling, sometimes even singing. Anyone would go insane here over time. The dementors were already taking their toll. He could feel his thoughts being less clear, less coherent. They had already begun to slowly turn muddy and fractured.

 

When Rabastan lied back down after saying goodnight, Harry felt bored. There wasn’t anything to do locked up in such a small space.

 

His was lying down again, and thinking of his humiliating arrival, being forced to shower naked and the aurors teasing him repeatedly about his small penis. His thoughts led him to the naked prisoners he had seen when walking by and this morning, seeing Rabastan’s hard-on bulging his pants on obvious display. He wondered if the other prisoners here wanked off regularly, it seemed like one of the only things to do if feeling bored, Harry thought, thinking it was a bit naughty to think of grown men masturbate.

He could hear the others starting to snore again, slowly falling asleep. Harry was staring up at the ceiling, as the minutes slowly passed by.

 

Suddenly Harry heard a moan. No way, he thought. Someone was jerking off, he could hear it. The person was obvious not thinking about keeping quiet if his noise level was anything to go by. He suddenly heard the distinct sound of two men, pleasuring themselves at the same time.

Harry’s eyes widened a bit, his innocent mind thinking of men beating off close to him, just down the hallway. Even though he had lived in a dorm room where masturbation happened frequently he didn’t normally get to hear it, his dorm mates usually placed a silencing charm around their bed, like he himself always did after he had learned to cast it. He couldn’t really do that here.

 

He checked on Rabastan and the two others, but they seemed to be sleeping.

 

Harry could feel his own erection rising, listening in on the loud moans and fapping noise echoing in the hallway. He quickly pulled down his pants to his ankles and took off his shirt, not wanting it to get dirty with his semen when he came. His dick was standing up, and he sat down with his back against the wall.

 

He tried to listen to them jerk off, getting aroused by the sounds. He started his wanking routine, his hand fisting his erection, going fast and hard from the beginning. His own sound of self-pleasure was soon added to the others. His soft boyish moans distinguishable from the other grown-ups, unknown to him, sounding a lot younger. He didn’t think they could hear him when one of the unseen men suddenly whispered quite loud, “that’s it Potter, cum for us, let us hear you moan.”

 

Harry’s breath hitched, and he felt himself go over the edge, very humiliated to be caught, but at the same time more aroused than he had ever been before, knowing they were listening to him wank. He groaned out loud as his orgasm took over, not caring about the sound, a small part of him wanting them to hear him. He came, his cum spewing out forcefully landing on his thighs, pubic area, up his stomach and down on the bed until only a slow dribble trickled out making his hand wet and sticky. His penis slowly going soft again in his hand.

 

His sounds had obviously set off their own orgasms as he could hear them grunting loudly, and then exhaling falling quiet. His face felt hot and his heart was beating fast.

 

The man suddenly whispered to him again, “Did you like that Potter? Were you turned on listening to us jerk off?”

 

Harry felt embarrassed being asked questions, but not able to see who asked them helped with his nervousness and own shyness. He decided to answer, “yeah,” he whispered back, “It felt great..” he said in a low hesitant voice, “and yeah. I got horny when I heard moans.” Harry felt naughty talking about this to a grown man, he didn’t normally speak about masturbation with anyone.

 

“How often do you usually wank off?” the man wanted to know. Harry could feel his blush growing, and quickly told him the truth, “I usually do it once a day, sometimes twice.”

 

“You’ll probably end up doing it more in here. Not a lot to do around here.” The man answered back.

 

“yeah, probably,” he quickly agreed. “How often do you do it?” Harry asked in a low curious voice, hoping no one was eavesdropping on their whispered conversation.

 

“Few times a week, although probably fewer than you,” the man answered back, and Harry blushed knowing it was probably true. “It certainly sounded like you enjoyed rubbing one out this morning,” the man stated making Harry stare wide eyed at the cell door.

 

The other inmate who had been silently listening in up until that point, suddenly added, “yeah Potter, you woke me up. That sounded like quite the orgasm when you blew your load this morning. Hell, I could almost hear the cum splash across the room”

Harry, flushing a deep red, didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t think he had been caught that time. Hearing them describe his furtive wank in detail made him very uncomfortable and a bit self-conscious.

 

Deciding to try and play it cool, Harry responded with a forced calm voice, “sorry for waking you. I had to get rid of my m-morning wood. And I guess I got a bit carried away, I tried to be quiet.”

That was perhaps the most embarrassing thing Harry had ever said out loud, he silently thought. He could he the men laughing, trying to be silent.

 

“It’s fine, no harm done. And you certainly got rid of your problem,” the man answered sniggering a bit.

 

 “I’ll look forward to finally seeing you naked in person when it’s shower day. I’ll think of your body until then,” the other ended the conversation.

“Definitely,” the other man agreed.

 

Harry felt his face burn, silently dreading the day he had to be naked in front of the two men who had caught him wanking and heard him ejaculate. He was still sitting covered in his own cum, his pants pooled around his feet.

He got his new cum rag out from under the bed and started wiping off the spots of semen all over him. He dressed himself and lied down on the wet spots staining his bed, slowly falling asleep, thinking he had to try to be quieter next time he felt like masturbating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry was sitting silently like he had done for the last two days being in Azkaban, listing to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, she called him Rodo, argue about Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration, and which food they would like to conjure up and eat if they could manage to bypass the law. They were quite knowledgeable, Harry thought, not knowing half of all the magical theory on transfiguration they mentioned and argued about.

He suddenly heard footsteps. The couple quieted down also hearing it.

 

It was the first time since he had arrived that someone besides the dementors was out in the hallway.

 

He turned to face the cell door, when two male aurors arrived outside his cell. He didn’t recognize them. They quickly fired a ‘Stupefy’ stunning him through the bars, unable to avoid it, he was hit, and knew no more.

 

He woke tied to a cot in a different room. His arms and legs spread out and bound with robe to each leg of the dirty bed. They had removed his clothes and he was lying naked on his stomach. Freaking out, he tried to move but quickly found out he couldn’t.

 

He heard a door open. “awake are you Potter? About time,” the man said in a rough voice, probably one of the aurors that had removed him from his cell, Harry thought.

 

He could feel the man coming closer and felt humiliated lying there in front of him, his naked body on display. Suddenly a hand touched his ass, and he jerked, trying to get away. This was not happening, he thought.

“Please stop, don’t do this. Please don’t, don’t…” Harry repeated desperately.

 

The auror only chuckled. He could hear the auror open his belt buckle, and what sounded like clothes being removed hastily. The bed dipped, and he felt someone close, pressing against him.

 

The auror was lying half on him, above him, when he whispered in his ear. “You are a very pretty little boy. Your ass looks delicious.” Harry shivered disgusted.

 

He felt the man’s breath on his neck and his erection pressing into the cleft of his arse. It felt big, much bigger than his own. “I’m going to fuck you, like you’ve never been fucked before, boy. You’re going to be my little whore for the day.”

 

Tears started to form, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry didn’t know much about sex, being a virgin and having never even kissed a girl before. He had learned some from his roommates, Dean the most outspoken of them, always going on about girls, pussy and different kind of sexual situations.

Harry saw himself as straight, and when he masturbated, it was usually to the thoughts of naked girls. He had once borrowed Dean’s dirty magazine, lying in his own bed studying the many pictures of naked women while jerking off in secret.

He didn’t want to have anything shoved up his ass or be violated like this. He knew how gays had sex, having talked about it with Dean, who had explained anal to him, and how good it supposedly was to fuck someone from behind, talking about the girls in their year who had the best asses. He didn’t want to be raped.

His only sexual experience so far had only consisted of his own fantasies, the occasional wet dream and frequently masturbation like most other teenage boys.

 

Harry felt the man press his cock against his virgin ass and began crying out for him to stop. He could feel the man sliding his cock up and down his ass crack before suddenly aiming it towards his anus. He felt the head of the man’s cock slide into him, passing his tight muscle. He screamed out in pain.

 

The auror moaned, lips pressed against his ear. The pain was almost unbearable. The big cock slowly slid all the way inside him. He could feel the man’s pubic hair and balls press against his ass cheeks. It felt like a hot poker had been pressed up his ass. He wanted it to stop.

 

The man started moving, sliding in and out, all the while whispering how tight he was, what a good fuck he was, a cock whore, a pretty little slut, born to be nothing but a toy for them to use and how much fun they were going to have with him, how no one was coming for him, and how he was going to be their own private sex slave. Harry felt his face burn crimson by the man’s lewd words.

The pain slowly subsided a bit but was still present, like a slow burn. He didn’t know what to do. Helpless, tied to the bed, he could barely move, only take the cock that was currently fucking his young ass at a fast pace.

 

Harry felt the man in him tense and felt warm cum fill his ass, slowly trickling out and down his legs. He felt disgusted, humiliated and a burning shame. The man quickly pulled out, Harry whimpered at the feeling. The man stood up and put his clothes back on before leaving. Harry wasn’t left alone however. The next auror entered and the process was repeated.

 

The third time something different happened. Harry started to feel pleasure. He didn’t want to. They were raping him, he shouldn’t like it. He felt his own dick slowly rise to its full hardness, precum flowing freely, coating his foreskin. He felt disgusted by himself, unable to stop himself from grunting out loud when the auror cock in him hit his prostate again and again. He climaxed, semen coating his stomach and the sheets beneath him, at the same time as the auror groaned into his ear and he felt cum flooding his ass. The man left him covered in semen. His legs, ass, stomach and own dick and balls sticky. He heard the door open and close, a different person taking his place and the rape starting anew.

 

The fifth auror quickly entered but didn’t fuck him immediately like the four others had done. Instead he was frozen with a quick ‘Petrificus Totalus’.

Unbound and flipped over on his back. He was embarrassed when he saw the auror look at his hard four-inch penis. “Enjoying yourself, are you?” the man leered down on him. Harry felt mortified, no one had ever seen his penis hard before.

 

He was quickly tied up again. The auror crawled on top of him, sitting on his chest after casting a ‘finite’ and he could feel himself and move slightly around again even though he was bound tighter to the bed than a few moments ago.

 

“I want to use your pretty little mouth; those plumb pouty lips look enjoyable.” Harry stared horrified up at him not believing what he had just heard. This was worse than being fucked anally and losing his virginity, he thought.

 

The man lightly tapped his wand against his throat, before he could protest, casting something silent. Harry felt his throat relax unable to move it, talk or scream. His mouth was pried open by the auror’s fingers. He was unable to bite down or close it again.

 

Slightly panicking he watched as the man fished out his erect cock and ball sack. Harry stared, never having seen an adult naked or a grown penis before. The aurors earlier had taken Harry from behind, with his face pressed down against the bed.

The cock in front of his face was much larger than his own by several inches, at least twice the size compared to his own small penis, he thought somewhat awed at the auror’s size. Only having seen a few other boys his age or slightly older furtively in the shower after quidditch and the communal showers in Hogwarts, he didn’t have a lot to compare too, but he knew his own penis was a bit smaller than average compared to the other boys his own age.

 

The man moved closer and Harry could only watch as the cock slowly pressed against his lips pressing into his mouth. He could feel it lying heavily on his tongue, slowly sliding further in. The auror took a hold of his head, fisting his hair. He could feel himself being pressed up against the man’s cock. When it hit the back of his mouth he gagged, trying to get away with no luck. Harry was starting to panic, he was going to choke.

 

The auror moaned out loud and pressed the cock further into his mouth, down his throat. He could do nothing except make choking and gagging noises as the man fucked his face and throat violently, Harry somewhat thankful for the spell making him relax his throat, making him able to breathe. The large cock was all the way in, something he didn’t think was possible when he had seen it. He could feel the man’s large bush of pubic hair press against his face, nose and cheek. The man’s balls resting on his chin. His head was forced against the groin in front of his face by the auror’s hands tightly. The erect cock was slammed in and pulled out, repeatedly. “Use your tongue, boy!” the auror suddenly yelled, slapping him across the face.

 

Not wanting to get hit again, and thinking by complying he might stop, Harry started to run his tongue up and down the shaft of the cock fucking his mouth. Whenever it was out far enough, he would slide his tongue over the bulbous head. However instead of stopping like Harry hoped he would, the auror only increased his speed, fucking his mouth at a higher pace. Harry could taste precum each time the cock was pulled half out, the head reaching his tongue.

 

Harry knew the man was close, his motions became erratic and he was panting like a wild animal. The man would ejaculate soon, and it would be over. Harry ran his tongue over and up and down the shaft trying to cover as much as he could, hoping to end it faster by making the man come sooner. Al the while the man was whispering dirty words down at his face, looking at him.

“you are such a good little cockslut, boy. You like the taste of my cock, huh. I can feel you want it, all eager you are. Ah, you better fucking swallow the load I’m gonna give you, slut, or else you’ll regret it” the man said punctuating each word with a trust of his hips. Cock filling his mouth, Harry could only grunt in reply, wanting to hurt the auror.

 

A few moments later, Harry felt the cock swell against his tongue, and then semen filled the fourteen-year-old’s mouth at a fast rate, spewing onto his tongue. He quickly swallowed, trying to get rid of the vast amount of cum the only way he could, making room for more so he wouldn’t choke on it. He had to swallow four times and some of it still managed to flow out past his lips encircling the shaft and dribble down his chin. The taste wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated, having never tasted semen. It was salty and had a certain taste to it he’d never had before now. He didn’t like it.

 

The man pulled out and tapped his throat again, making him able to move and close it. His throat felt sore and his jaw ached. He could feel his face grow hot when the man leered down at him.

 

“Lick it clean, slut.” The auror pressed the half hard cock against his lips.

 

Harry obeyed, to beaten down and humiliated to put up a fight. His face feeling hot and red, blushing hard from what he was doing. He had been a virgin less than an hour ago, he was still somewhat shy and the shame he felt of what had happened, simply made him comply even though he didn’t want to.

He stuck his tongue out and ran it along the shaft, licking up the sticky semen coating the cock. He pressed his tongue against the head slowly inserting it into the man’s foreskin, running it around the penis head. He could feel the cock harden again. Not wanting a repeat performance of what had just happened, Harry stopped and pulled back.

 

The man grinning down at him, “You liked that, slut. Didn’t you? Maybe you want more of this,” The auror said taking a hold of the now erect large cock.

 

Harry quickly shaking his head as a no, close to tears again.

 

“To bad, boy. because I want a piece of that ass,” the man sneered down at him while moving back, sliding across his body.

 

“No please! No more! Stop, stop,” Harry screamed, not wanting to be fucked again, trying to fight against the abuse. He could do nothing as he was still bound by ropes. This time however he was face up and when his legs where raised magically to give the man access to his ass, he could feel the tears starting to roll down his face.

 

He was lying with his ass exposed as the man looked down at him. He could feel his legs moving even further apart, which resulted in his ass cheeks being forced apart too, giving the man a view of his anus. He felt himself blushing again, humiliated to have his most private parts on display.

 

When the man was satisfied with his position he guided his cock and pressed against his opening. Harry sobbed and moaned out loud as the auror pressed in, sliding his whole length inside him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else than what was happening to him, when he was suddenly slapped across the face. Surprised, he opened his eyes.

 

“Look at me, I want you to watch me as I fuck you, slut,” the auror demanded, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. The cock in his arse hit his prostate and he moaned out loud, unable to hold it back. The man laughed and took a hold of his flaccid penis lying against his stomach. He started to jerk it off.

 

Harry could feel himself harden by the touch, and self-conscious, with tears of shame streaming down his face, he moaned out loud again as the man rammed his pleasure spot.

No one beside himself had ever touched his dick, feeling the man slide his foreskin back and forth over the head of his dick, while repeatedly getting his prostate stimulated was too much. He groaned loudly and ejaculated, the cum shooting out and landing on his chest, stomach and at the base of his own dick, trickling down his shaft. He could feel the man climax in him, semen filling him up again, flowing out and down his inner thigh.

 

The man pulled out and left him lying covered in semen. Harry could feel his eyes starting to drop, he fell asleep feeling empty, cold and sticky.

 

Harry woke up some time later in his cell. They had put him back in his prison uniform but hadn’t washed him or cast a cleaning charm. He could feel the dried semen on his body. His ass felt sore and wet still leaking cum.

 

The Lestranges were talking in hushed voices. They eventually called out to him, but he didn’t respond. He was lying staring up at the ceiling. Unresponsive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The next day the aurors came back. Harry felt numb and tired. He hadn’t slept much. They didn’t stun him, and he didn’t fight back. His eyes a dull green color, bereft of the energy they had held. They dragged him along several corridors into the same room as the day before.

 

He was placed on the cot and his clothes was removed. He could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want this. Why where they doing this to him?

 

It was like the day before, whispered words, quick movements, wet squelching and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, a grunt, moan and the wet feeling of being filled with cum. The only difference was he remained unresponsive, silent tears running down his face.

 

At one point two aurors took him at the same time, one in front with a big cock filling his mouth, pressing against his throat which was once again charmed to stay relaxed, and one behind pushing in and out of his ass making it burn slightly. It was the only time during the long rape he felt his own dick harden. He didn’t reach orgasm. When they finished, filling his ass and mouth with their seed and after he swallowed as much of it as he could, they thankfully cast a cleaning charm covering his whole body, vanishing all traces of cum. They placed his clothes back on and marched him back to his cell.

 

The same process was repeated once each day, each time with five different aurors.

 

Bellatrix and the others became more vocal, trying to get him to respond, yelling at the aurors to let him be, asking questions hour after hour, wanting to know what they were doing to him. the Lestranges thought he was being tortured. If only they knew. He ignored them, waiting for the dementors to come by so he could be knocked unconscious by their feeding habits. Harry preferred the dementors and their visions more than real life at the moment.

 

The 2nd of July around midnight, Harry woke up drenched in sweat. He had had a nightmare, seeing visions of Voldemort. His scar burnt badly. He looked out into the hallway. The snoring reaching him, thinking everyone was probably asleep in the darkness.

 

He felt drained, like his mind was uncapable of thinking anything. What was worse was the sensitivity of his body. He could feel the soreness in his arsehole, and how it felt strangely empty after getting fucked against his will repeatedly each day for almost a week.

 

He pulled down his pants and his hand slowly slid down between his legs feeling his arse. His finger encircled his hole. Harry felt naughty touching himself down there, never having done so before. He stopped and took off his clothes, before lying back down again. He started to probe his anus with his finger, raising and spreading his hairless legs wider to get better access.

 

He slowly pressed his finger against the muscle, sliding it in. He couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. Oh god, he thought, it felt just as good as pulling his cock. He slowly pressed his finger all the way in, breathing deeply at the feeling of having something pushed up inside him.

He started to push his finger back and forth, before adding another. His asshole was quite tight, and he had to ably pressure to get them in.

His moaning grew, Harry thinking he was a bit slutty lying here fucking himself with his fingers after getting raped repeatedly, but this was at least something he could control himself. His other hand sneaked down and took a hold of his dick, starting to beat off, his lust taking over feeling turned on.

 

Harry didn’t see the men across from him watching his movements, Rabastan and the two other inmates woken by the noise he made, as he was lying on his back.

 

All three of the men could see the boy’s face, eyes closed tightly, cheeks flushed from his activities.

They observed carefully, seeing the Boy Who Lived lie with his hand between his spread pale legs, two fingers pressed up his butt.

The young ass pointed towards the cell door in their direction, giving them a perfect view of the boy pressing his fingers up inside his asshole. One of the men named the boy ‘the little whore’ in his own mind, while watching the teen repeatedly push two fingers up his rectum and withdrawing them, drawing them half back out his visible pink sphincter before pushing them back in.

 

They were able to see the fourteen-year-old wank aggressively with his other hand, his small hard-on between his slender legs, drooling precum. A visible patch of dark hair surrounding the base of his prick. The sound of the boy’s hand slapping against his skin each time he drove it downwards mingling with the moans he uttered in his lustful haze made him sound slutty.

All three men observing, already thought the Boy Who Lived to be a horny little fucker, beating off frequently, not being the first time they had heard lewd sounds from his cell, as the boy often masturbated multiple times a day and was rather loud, and quite the slut, they all added, seeing him lying there fingering himself like a poof.

 

“ah, fuck yes,” Harry moaned out loud, increasing his speed, pressing his own fingers further in. He couldn’t help his train of thoughts, thinking back on the auror slamming his cock inside him. Of him forced to suck cock, the auror ramming it down his throat.

“hhuh..aah..ah”

He moaned repetitively, unknowingly putting on quite the show for the adult men now sitting up and dealing with their own erections in the cells across from his, as he continued to play with his exposed ass.

 

He didn’t feel his orgasm approach, to occupied with penetrating his anus with his fingers, trying to hit his prostate, and beating off quicker than he had ever done before.

“Fuck! Aah, Ah..Yes! Aahh, Oh fuck. hhu”

He suddenly cried out, jets of cum shooting out, going as far as hitting him in the face, coating his cheek and chin, landing on his chest and stomach. Harry breathed heavily. He couldn’t believe he had wanked off to the thoughts of his own rape, feeling ashamed of himself.

 

He went to take his cum rag and was about to start mopping up his come-covered face and body, when he suddenly noticed the men across from him jerking off watching him. He flushed a deep red but couldn’t stop looking at them, watching them masturbate. After cleaning himself he stood up and walked over to the door, getting a better look, not really thinking about his actions. They were still all watching him, while he looked at them, though it was hard to see all the details without his glasses.

 

The men in the cells across grinned at the teen’s forceful ejaculation and seeing how it hit his face increased their own speed, finding pleasure in viewing the adolescent teen without his knowledge. When the boy finally noticed them watching him and blushed a deep red, they thought him naïve, thinking he obviously saw his eager wanking as being concealed. They continued uncaring of his wide eyes staring. When he walked towards the door and stood ogling them, they thought him to be a little poof again.

 

He got an idea, still feeling somewhat horny and a bit hot, both from his earlier activities and from the men watching him. He pulled off his shirt slowly and pushed down his pants, exposing himself to them and showing his nude body off willingly. His now soft small three-inch penis resting against his balls beneath his bush of black pubic hair. They looked at his fourteen-year-old body with lustful gazes, and he slowly ran his hands over his pale body, coming to a rest at his slim hips, his fingers playing with his dark pubes, pulling them softly. He smiled shyly and a bit nervous towards the three prisoners scrutinizing him.

 

Harry felt naughty showing himself off, but also strangely powerful standing naked in front of the men, knowing they were jerking off to him, to the sight of his young body. He watched as they came, spurting out large amounts of semen. They didn’t talk to him or say anything, only breathing harshly. When they finished he just pulled up his pants and went back to bed.

 

He felt asleep thinking how he would rather have sex with the other prisoners across from him, than the aurors who used him, forcing him to comply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A few days later, after his body had been used by the aurors multiple times, and he had shown himself off a few times at night on purpose, wanking in his cell to the lustful stares of Rabastan Lestrange, something inside him snapped.

 

He was done. He wanted to get away. To leave Azkaban. What had he done to deserve this? He had done nothing wrong, and yet he was still thrown in prison, the only one here his own age among adults. If this was how they thanked him then he wished he hadn’t stopped the Dark Lord as a baby, the first time around.

He should just let Voldemort have it all, let him win, let him kill all the muggles and magicals alike and burn the Ministry to the ground, Harry no longer caring. Angry at the Ministry and all the people working there, angry at Dumbledore for agreeing to place him here, not even capable of looking him in the eyes during the trial, hating the aurors with every fiber of his body, angry at the world, angry at himself for letting this happen, for being weak and unable to fight back. He felt like a whore, just like the aurors kept calling him, when using his body.

Harry thought back on his life and didn’t think he had ever met a kind person or had ever had a true sincere friend. His childhood had been isolated. Growing up in a cupboard, doing chores and kept in the house. His relatives certainly weren’t kind. His preschool teacher had always yelled at him believing him to be a bully. How he couldn’t fathom. Dudley and his friends were the bullies.

 

He thought of the Wizarding world, and how he was either blamed or praised for something he never did. Praised for defeating a dark lord, blamed for setting a basilisk on the school and being a dark lord, praised for saving the school and defeating a dark lord, blamed for entering into the Triwizard Tournament seeking glory and fame. Like he wanted their fame! Blamed for being a murderer. How he wanted to hurt all of them. They could burn for all he cared.

 

Good people didn’t exist, he concluded viciously, thinking back on Ron’s constant jealousy and how he turned his back on his supposed best friend multiple times, Hermione’s constant ranting and betrayal in third year, of supposed friends turning against him at least once, never really caring about him during his second and fourth year.

Harry thought of Dumbledore, who pretended to care, but who sent him back to his relatives anyway, even though Harry told him how they acted. Dumbledore had even been indifferent about him killing Quirrell in his first year, as if it didn’t even happen. He thought of Snape who bullied him, a supposed grown man, who found pleasure in making first years’ cry.

 

They all just wanted him to be the Boy Who Lived, to be there for them when they needed a scapegoat, to blame him for their own problems.

 

He thought of the people in the wizarding world he had saved as a baby. The pathetic and weak people who always blamed others for their problems. He should have stayed with the Dursleys, never accepted to go with Hagrid on his eleventh birthday, he determined viciously. The wizarding world had only brought him misery and pain.

 

He had been tortured, seen Cedric die, managed to escape and then they had thrown him in Azkaban. The aurors who were supposed to be the good guys had raped him. Used him multiple times against his will.

He wanted to hurt them, the ones doing this to him. The aurors. The Ministry. Everyone who had ever wronged him. Everyone he knew. He didn’t have family or friends. They didn’t care about him, they only pretended to care. The longer Harry thought about it, the more it affected him.

 

Dementors came and went, days passed unnoticed. The aurors came, took him, and used him, before throwing him back in his cell, satisfied with the young flesh he provided in form of his fourteen-year-old body. He didn’t move, just lying unresponsive as a doll.

Slowly his mind broke, he no longer cared about others. They didn’t care about him, so why should he care about anyone other than himself. His saving people thing disappearing, no longer a part of him. His innocence taken away, darkness consuming the light.

 

Rabastan, Bellatrix and Rodolphus all called out to him daily, never getting a response back. Other prisoners slowly joined in. They almost sounded concerned, but he didn’t believe in people, in humanity, anymore. Harry was using the time alone in his cell to come up with ways to kill himself, he had given up for the first time in his life, wanting the pain he felt to stop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 


	2. New Allies

**Chapter 2: New allies**

_High security wing, Azkaban prison Island, Middle of the North Sea, July 10 th, 1995_

Two dementors were hovering outside a cell in the high security wing of Azkaban. Inside a fourteen-year-old boy was screaming out in agony. His mind was being slowly ripped apart, his thoughts used to nurture the dementors who had been standing in front of his cell for over an hour. They had been doing so every day for almost a week, increasing their visits to the boy whose thoughts were filled with misery and torture, of suicide and despair. They slowly took every happy memory he possessed.

 

Harry Potter was slowly breaking, his mind’s natural defenses destroyed. He had a harder time remembering happy memories. His friends in Gryffindor, his professors, even Draco Malfoy, all good and joyful moments at Hogwarts being ripped apart, forevermore tainted by the dementors presence.

 

Unknown to Harry, the horcrux in his scar was also affected. The Dark Lord Voldemort’s unintentional seventh horcrux was slowly getting stronger as the boy grew weaker. It used this increase in power to latch onto its vessel through the scar it was residing in, slowly merging together, becoming one. The severed soul piece didn’t have any control over its vessel, but it could change the soul of the boy it was merging with slightly, to be more compatible. All it had to do was wait for the right moment to act, before becoming a permanent part of its host.

 

Hours later the dementors had finally left, and Harry woke up having collapsed unconscious at some point. He could feel his scar burning like it usually did after a dementor visit. Before he could even catch his breath, he heard aurors walking down the corridor. Great, he thought annoyed, just what his day needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry was on his knees naked. An auror was standing in front of him shoving his erect cock in and out of the young unwilling mouth. His face was held against the man above him, shoving his mouth further onto the cock.

He could feel his lips slide against the wet shaft, lubricated by his own saliva. Each time he was shoved against the man’s pubic area and stomach he could feel the cock bump against the back of his mouth. Pubic hair tickling his nose. His jaw and knees ached, and he hoped the auror would finish and ejaculate soon. It was the third cock he had sucked off since they had collected him from his cell.

 

Suddenly the door to the room on his right side slammed open and two men entered, quickly closing the door behind them when they saw what was going on.

 

The auror who had his cock in Harry’s mouth didn’t stop, only picking up his pace. Only moments later Harry felt the cock spurt jets of cum, filling his mouth with the salty substance. He quickly swallowed, having learned by know how to get it all without letting it dribble out. After licking the cock in front of him clean, he looked up and the auror he had serviced pointed for him to sit on the bed. He complied silently.

 

He looked over and saw to his horror, one of the men holding a wizarding camera. But before he could think more about it a copy of the Daily Prophet was thrown in his face. He quickly caught the newspaper and looked at the auror who had thrown it.

 

“I thought you might wanted to read today’s news,” the auror told him in a conversational tone. Harry was immediately on guard, not willing to trust any of these men.

 

He slowly opened the newspaper, looked at the date and saw the headline _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Killed, turning Dark: read statements from former classmates on page 4_ , another one further down proclaimed _Dark Lord Potter trying to assemble followers in Azkaban, recruiting Death Eaters, see evidence; page 7_.

 

Harry stared incredulous at the page. What the hell? He thought, just what was going on out there while he was stuck in here? A third smaller headline read _Albus Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock. Dumbledore to be replaced at Hogwarts? Page 5._ Harry couldn’t believe what he was reading.

Did they really think he was that dangerous? Then he saw the articles about him had been written by Rita Skeeter. He really hated that woman.

 

“We of course need to be sure you’re not actually recruiting anyone in this prison for your secret army,” the first auror who had thrown the newspaper stated in a somewhat amused tone, “especially Death Eaters.”

 

“But I haven’t even talked to any Death Eaters,” Harry exclaimed exasperated.

 

“Don’t lie to us, boy! Most of the inmates in your corridor are Death Eaters. The Lestranges, Mulciber, Rookwood and so many more with ties to You Know Who. Some of the most dangerous individuals are currently in this prison, and you assume we’ll just trust your word? If you won’t tell us, we’ll have to force the truth out of you. We have to be certain you don’t lie. It’s after all the orders given to us by Undersecretary Umbridge,” The second auror said in a forceful voice.

 

Harry was starting to feel a bit scared. He didn’t know what to say that would satisfy them. He knew what ever he did, it wouldn’t be enough.

“I’ve only really talked to Rabastan Lestrange, and someone further down the hall who didn’t say his name. I promise. I haven’t done anything!” Harry tried, getting desperate.

 

“Stand up against the wall!” the auror commanded, and Harry complied, standing naked with his hands by his side. “hands behind your head, boy!” He did as he was told. Harry was standing against the wall with both arms lifted, hands behind his head. His genitals and hairless armpits exposed.

 

Suddenly the auror with the camera took a picture of him, the flash illuminating his nude body and he jerked, moving his hands down to cover himself. The auror who gave the previous order hit his groin with a stinging jinx, making him scream out in pain and surprise. “Don’t move, boy.” Harry quickly moved his hands behind his head resuming his position, while they took more pictures. He tried not to react as they took full frontal pictures, close ups of his face and then lower down of his flaccid penis resting against his ball sack.

 

“Come here,” the third auror standing against the wall with his wand in hand demanded. Harry quickly did as he was told, having learned long ago not to disobey, but feeling very embarrassed and aware of his nudity after they had taken photos of him.

The auror took a hold of a few locks of hair falling down across his forehead hiding his scar. The man pointed his wand and used a silent ‘diffindo’ to cut them off. Harry watched confused, his lightning scar now visible and on display. The auror pocketed the hair he had taken.

 

“I’m going to sell strands of your hair to a whorehouse in Knockturn Alley. You’ll not believe what some people will pay to get a few hours alone with you. Or at least a Polyjuice version.” Harry gaped unbelieving and very disturbed. Aurors were supposed to uphold the law, not break it, he thought, thinking these men were the criminals, not him, they were the rapists. Just thinking of someone using Polyjuice to turn into him and then have sex for money made him feel ill.

 

“please, don’t…” he pleaded, but was cut off.

 

“We also need some photos of you. PlayWizard and other adult publications would pay handsomely for a couple of naked pictures of the Boy Who Lived turned Dark Lord. We just need a couple of you touching yourself and maybe a few where you give a blowjob or get fucked anally,” the second auror holding the camera told him casually.

 

Harry didn’t want to. He didn’t want anyone to see him naked or have pictures taken of him wanking to be published in a porn magazine. What was worse, wizarding pictures moved, meaning they would show him doing it. This was probably the first time Harry hadn’t appreciated the magical properties behind wizarding photos. The thought alone mortified him more than anything these men had done to him so far. He felt very humiliated and hoped this wasn’t going to be true. That the magazine wouldn’t print the pictures. He was underage, surely, that couldn’t be legal?

 

PlayWizard magazines were often circulating through the dorms at Hogwarts seeing as it had a section with both males and females, often with a heavy number of pictures, articles describing sex and everything about it, sometimes even interviews with people of interest, often commenting on their own preferences.

Harry knew a few of his classmates who at some point had had access to them and used them as wanking material. The Weasley twins, Ron and Dean all had them.

 

“If you do this, we will forget your misdemeanor of recruiting your fellow inmates to your supposedly nefarious plans, but if you don’t, then we’ll put you in a room with a dementor for the next twenty hours, and then we’ll start up a rotation with you available to be used by the other inmates any way they see fit. I’m sure many of them would take us up on the offer. Hell, we’ve already had a few offers to get you alone,” one of them elaborated.

 

Harry stared afraid up at the auror. He didn’t have a choice. Being used by the inmates he could probably handle, he thought, having been raped by the aurors daily for almost two weeks. Being in a room with a dementor for almost a day, not so much. He bowed his head submissively.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Harry asked timidly and feeling defeated.

 

“That’s more like it,” the auror exclaimed enthusiastically, “we’ll start with some photos of you playing with your little dick. Everyone wants to see how the Boy Who Lived pleasure himself. What he does beneath his sheets at night when no one’s looking. I want to see you shoot your load.”

 

“Please don’t make me do this,” Harry tried, mortified of the situation and that they kept calling him the Boy Who Lived, he really hated that title. His only response was to be hit with another stinging jinx across the thigh, which made him yelp out in surprise.

 

“Give him his glasses back. We need him to look like himself if we want to be able to sell these,” the auror with the camera said, “good job with cutting his hair, it makes his scar visible. I’ll make sure to take some photos where it stands out.”

 

Harry was handed his glasses and told to lie down on the bed.

 

When he was lying on his back, he looked over at the auror inquiringly, not really wanting to do what they demanded. “Start wanking, boy. Just imagine you’re alone, and touch yourself, like you would do when no one’s there to see.”

 

Mortified, but afraid to be put in a room with a dementor, he obeyed.

His hand slowly moved down and took a hold of his soft penis. He started the familiar movements just much slower, not really wanting to do it in front of these grown men.

The camera flashed, and he looked down at himself not wanting to see the aurors around him, as he peeled back his foreskin with his fingers exposing the head.

 

He bit his bottom lip softly, holding it between his teeth, keeping his sound level down and forcing his usual moaning in. He could feel himself harden by his touch. The camera flashed again.

 

Soon his penis stood hard amidst his modest bush of pubic hair. His four-inch dick secure in his grip as he moved his hand back and forth, masturbating in front of the three men.

 

Harry could feel his cheeks flush and he couldn’t stop from panting lightly. He increased his speed, wanting to finish this as fast as possible. Precum lubricated his shaft as his hand started to slap down against his thigh with the increase in pace, making the usual fapping sounds. The noise of his activity echoed out filling the room. The flash of the camera went off multiple times.

 

The aurors grinned at each other, liking what they saw. Thinking these photos of the famous teen lying naked jerking off was going to be sold out fast. “Tell us when you’re about to shoot your load. We want to catch it on camera,” one of them ordered.

 

Only a few moments later Harry could feel his orgasm approach and grunting out “I’m gonna cum,” kept the pace of his hand movement going up and down repeatedly.

He felt his scrotum contract and groaned as his semen spurted forcefully out. His cum didn’t reach that far, only coating his lower stomach and pubes wet and sticky. The flash went off, and he knew his orgasm was captured on camera. He looked down and saw semen run down his softening penis and over his hand.

 

The men watched avidly as the fourteen-year-old boy reached orgasm. When the teen looked over at them after shooting his load and they saw him blush red, embarrassed by his own actions, their own pleasure increased by watching him be humiliated and on display like this against his will.

The auror with the camera suddenly had an idea. “Lick your fingers clean, boy!” He demanded, wanting to see the Boy Who Lived act like a little whore and humiliate the boy more than he already was. The aurors observed, and thought him to be slutty, when the teen slurped up the semen coating his fingers as the camera flashed again.

 

Harry slowly raised his come-covered hand and moved it towards his mouth. He had never tasted his own sperm before. Feeling embarrassed to be doing this in front of the aurors, he slowly stuck his tongue out and licked a good portion of the sticky substance off, tasting himself for the first time.

 

“Good, now stand up and get over here,” the second auror told him. He stood and quickly went over. “Down on your knees, boy!”

 

Harry lowering himself to his knees, knowing what was going to happen, tried to prepare himself. The aurors no longer used the charm to keep his mouth relaxed helping him to breathe when he sucked them off. Having to give blowjobs while they forced themselves down his throat wasn’t very pleasant without it, he concluded. The first couple of times they had fucked his mouth almost made him black out by the lack of oxygen. He had however slowly gotten used to it and it was now only the aurors who were longer than nine inches that gave him serious breathing problems.

 

The first auror in front of him wasted no time, quickly pulling out his half-hard seven-inch cock. The auror beside him had placed the camera uncomfortable close to his face.

 

Knowing what was expected of him, Harry slowly lowered his head and took the cock in his mouth, pressing his lips around the shaft before starting to slowly run his tongue over the cock head. He reached up with his hand and pulled back the man’s foreskin.

Harry ran his tongue over the bulbous head before bobbing his head back and forth taking more of the cock. As the length slid into his mouth, he quickly found his glasses to be in the way. He hadn’t worn them since arriving and wearing them now only annoyed him. he tried to remove his glasses, but his hands were quickly slapped out of the way.

 

The auror suddenly gripped his hair, forcefully pulling it, guiding his face. He was shoved forwards; the erect cock entered his throat. He gagged, trying to relax, as the auror above him moaned.

 

The auror forced his entire length in, his one hand going down taking a hold around the boy’s slender throat as he fucked the wet little mouth.

 

Harry could barely breathe as the man began to fuck his face making the cock in his throat move back and forth. He could feel the auror’s hand around his throat slowly squeezing. Harry tried to stay calm, but this hadn’t happened before. His spit drooled out down his chin and landing on his chest, the camera went of several times in the background, not that he could really think about that trying to keep breathing.

 

Suddenly Harry felt hands on his ass. The third auror who had been standing and watching everything was going to fuck the teen, having watched the pert bubble butt move up and down as the boy had slurped down the cock in front of his face was too much of a tease for the auror, already knowing how warm and tight the boy’s pink little hole was.

 

Harry was quickly raised up from his position on the floor, his ass exposed, without stopping the throat fucking he was receiving. He felt the man behind him press against his hole and the cock slid up inside him, making him moan out around the cock slamming against his face.

They started to move in synch, Harry between them. The man’s balls slapped against his chin and his nose was pressed into pubes each time he was pushed forward.

 

What felt like an eternity later being used from both ends ended when he felt his ass being filled with cum, the auror behind him grunting out. The auror in front of him pulled out and came, shooting several robes of cum on his face. He saw it land on his glasses, making it impossible to see anything else. He felt more land on his brow, his cheeks, nose, lips and chin. The flash of the camera went off again capturing his face covered in white semen.

 

“Get up and stand against the wall,” the man who had fucked him from behind demanded.

 

Harry stood covered in cum, feeling tired. They took more pictures before casting ‘tergeo’ multiple times, removing any traces of what had just occurred.

 

After dressing himself, two of the aurors marched him back to his cell. Immediately after they left the corridor he collapsed on his bed falling asleep, feeling defeated.

 

He didn’t see Rabastan looking over concerned or the whispers filling the hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

When Harry woke up it was evening. His cell was slowly getting darker. He could her Bellatrix yelling about the Dark Lord again.

 

“He’s awake,” Rabastan noticed, informing the other inmates. A sudden silence descended, and Harry stared over a bit confused. Rabastan had never announced his state like that before. What was going on? Even Bellatrix had stopped screaming and gone quiet.

 

Harry looked over with a raised eyebrow, which made Rabastan grin.

 

“Don’t let them beat you down, Potter!” Bellatrix suddenly exclaimed. “We are not stupid. We know what’s been going on! You smell of sex each time you come back from your little visits with the aurors.”

 

He didn’t know how to respond. Harry looked in the direction he knew her cell was. A thick stone wall separating them. He had been expecting this at some point. He knew they would eventually notice, it wasn’t like he had tried to keep it a secret with his near comatose condition each time he was brought back and thrown into his cell, it wasn’t like any other prisoners were taken out daily to be used as a fuck toy.

 

“They used to take me into their little room too in the beginning,” she continued, surprising him. “They loved my body, even though I fought back! I even managed to kill one of them.” There was a heavy silence.

 

Harry could feel the tears prick against his eyes, which he fought against, not letting them fall. He had been thinking about fighting back in the beginning, but he no longer really saw the point.

 

“After that they tied me down, and eventually they stopped taking me from my cell entirely. I got thinner and uglier as the years passed, now I barely look like I did when we first got here. I’ve been in here for thirteen years. But that isn’t the point! The point is you must fight back, Potter! Fight back or you’ll lose yourself.”

 

“She’s right, Potter! You can’t expect the world, Dumbledore or Merlin himself to come and help you. You can only help yourself!” Rodolphus agreed.

 

“Yes, Potter. Don’t let them use you without a fight. You can bite, you can hit, you can kick. Try going after one of their wands. I’m sure you at least know some magic that would help you! Cut of their cocks if you have too! Cut of their heads!” Rookwood added from the cell beside Rabastan.

 

“I think what Augustus is trying to say,” Rabastan elaborated a bit more calmly looking directly at Harry, “is that we think you should fight for yourself. And if you get the chance, you should take it.”

 

Harry felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. They cared, even if it was in a weird show of affection and a sudden determination to persuade him to fight back, they cared. Harry nodded. He should fight back. He had always been a fighter. The odds had always been against him.

 

“I’ll try,” he vowed, not to them, but to himself.

 

No one knew that the horcrux was ready to be absorbed by the main soul of its vessel, to become a part of it, a part of Harry. All the soul piece needed was a burst of magic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry slept through the night, which was a rare occurrence. He was usually plagued by nightmares. He thought of what the Lestranges and Rookwood had told him, and when the aurors came for him the next morning he was ready.

 

The two aurors took him to the usual room. He had learned the path by now. All the turns and twists.

 

One of the aurors didn’t follow them inside, leaving only the first auror to use the boy.

“Strip down, Potter. You know what to do!” the man demanded.

 

Harry did as he was told, quickly pulling his shirt off and pushing his pants down, having a rough plan in mind. The aurors had gotten careless around him. they didn’t expect him to fight back. He was after all just a fourteen-year-old boy. They didn’t see him as a threat. They no longer tied him up.

 

The auror disrobed too, quickly pulling his red auror robes off, revealing his muscled hairy body and erect cock. He placed his wand on top of the stack of clothes.

 

Harry laid down, his head towards the door and the pile of clothes. It was a bit different than the direction he was normally in, but the auror didn’t notice, already too far gone in his own lust.

 

Harry felt the auror behind him, the tip of the man’s cock against his anus. The cock pushed inside him, filling him up and making him grunt out loud.

 

He was ready, he could see the wand, it was right there, so close. He reached out, his fingertips just touching it as the auror started to fuck him roughly, too busy with his ass to notice.

He was slammed forward each time the auror thrusted inside him, pushing him a bit further ahead on the bed. He had his arms over the edge of the bed on the floor, unseen by the auror. Just a bit more, he thought, biting his lip.

 

Suddenly he was shoved forcefully forward, almost falling of the bed. The auror lifting his ass up, wanting a better position. Harry could finally reach the auror’s wand. He quickly took it, his fingers wrapping around the wood.

 

Colorful sparks flew from the tip, his magic reacting to the wand after so many weeks without one. He didn’t waste time. Before the auror could even react to the sparks he was frozen in his current position, unable to move. Harry casting a quick ‘Petrificus Totalus’ over his shoulder. He pulled himself off from under the auror, feeling the cock slide out his ass. His scar had begun to burn slightly.

 

He quickly dressed in his prison uniform, pulling his pants up, and looked down at the auror paralyzed on the bed. The man’s eyes wide in shock. Harry smiled.

 

Harry pointed the wand at the auror’s groin. “This is for everything you have done, this is for raping me, for using me against my will. This is what you deserve,” Harry told him in a surprisingly calm voice. “Diffindo,” he incanted, focused on casting a strong severing charm, letting his magic go free.

 

Blood sprayed over the bed and floor. The auror was unable to scream out as his private parts were severed from his body, flopping down on the bed as blood pooled beneath him, coloring the sheets a deep red.

 

Harry suddenly screamed out, his scar burning like never before. He felt down to his knees, clutching his forehead.

 

The seventh horcrux finally merging with its vessel, the magic making it possible. The boy cried in agony as his soul changed. His scar slowly fading, as if being absorbed by the skin around it, until his forehead was flawless without a trace of the scar that had been there for the last thirteen, almost fourteen years.

 

Voldemort’s seventh horcrux became a part of the larger soul, Harry’s soul, changing it slightly. The soul piece was after all a part of a man not known for compassion or care. The horcrux removed all traces of remorse, guilt, embarrassment and any form of self-loathing from the soul it was becoming part of, lowering the output of emotions, wanting its new host to be strong.

At the same time, it increased aspects of cruelty, ruthlessness and the darkness it could feel had been growing in this soul for some time. This was what had defined the man it had been a part of once.

Harry was lying on the floor panting. Unseen by him, his right eye slowly bleeding from its usual green color to a vivid crimson. His left eye still green. He looked dangerous, his new red right eye unnerving and unnatural.

 

He didn’t know what had just happened, but he felt better than he had in a long time. His headache was gone as quickly as it began. It was as if a pressure had been lifted from his shoulders, his entire mind. He felt like his thought process was clearer, like everything around him had all been part of a muddy dream before, and now finally he was waking up for the first time.

He stared incredulous when looking up, able to see the room and the auror in front of him perfectly. Every small detail. His eyesight had somehow changed, repaired itself. He had never experienced anything like it. He couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud, feeling truly free for the first time in his life.

 

He looked at the auror still paralyzed on the bed.

 

“I don’t think I’ll let you walk out of here alive,” Harry stated conversationally as if talking about the weather, getting back up on his feet.

 

“I know you probably think that’s untrue. He’s the Boy Who Lived after all, surely he couldn’t kill little me.” Harry grinned, his teeth showing. “well, I guess you should have thought of that before throwing me in here, before using me like you did. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your fellow aurors join you in death as well.”

 

Harry raised the wand pointing it at the auror before slicing his hand downwards in a wide arch. Letting his intentions take over, his magic reacting without an incantation. Not that Harry noticed his own silent casting, to occupied with revenge.

 

The man was cut open from neck to groin, his intestines falling out beneath him as death took over. A large pool of blood slowly formed underneath the bed.

 

Harry smiled, not bothered by the dead auror or the fact that he had killed him. He supposed he should feel something having just killed a man, but the only thing he felt was contentment for getting back at one of the men who had been using him.

 

After searching through the auror robes and not finding anything useful, he walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

Peering out into the corridor, he saw it was empty.

 

Harry hadn’t planned further, not really thinking he would be able to overpower the guard. Now however his mind was going through multiple possible scenarios. The best outcome would be to find the portkey and get off this godforsaken rock, he thought.

 

He slowly crept down the corridor towards the next floor. Should he free the other prisoners? They could act as a distraction or they could get to the portkey before he reached it himself.

Before he could reach a decision two aurors rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. He saw their eyes widen almost comically when they saw him standing there. probably the ones coming to replace the first auror, he concluded.

 

They called out for him to stop. “Drop the wand,” the first auror yelled. They had both raised their wands.

 

He smiled, and both auror paled noticeably. Probably not a very reassuring smile, harry thought, grinning viciously. Both aurors had noticed his one crimson eye, unknown to him.

They fired ‘Stupefy’, which he dodged, before pointing his own wand towards the ceiling above the aurors. Yelling out “Bombarda Maxima,” Harry watched as large chunks of the ceiling collapsed, making the aurors jump out of the way. The first auror went down screaming, getting his leg crushed underneath a pile of rubble. The second auror pressed himself against the wall trying to avoid getting hit by the floor above them, as large chunks of stone fell down. Large tremors shook the prison.

 

Debris and dust filled the hallway making it hard to see. Harry was already on the move, quickly walking up to the auror standing against the wall. The auror tried to curse him, with what Harry didn’t know or care. Before the man could finish, Harry swiped his own wand horizontally, pointing it at the man’s neck and incanted “Diffindo”.

 

Blood sprayed as the auror died, his neck severed, a large gash pouring blood. Harry standing in front of him was painted red by the drops. Blood landing on his face and clothes.

He took the second wand as it fell out off the dead man’s hand. He turned towards the second auror who was on the floor.

 

“I think you might need a healer,” Harry stated, seeing the deformed leg, bone visible protruding skin.

 

“Please, please. Help,” the auror pleaded as blood slowly pooled around his shattered leg.

 

“You think you deserve help? I think you deserve to die.” Looking into the auror’s eyes, Harry smiled again. The auror flinched when he saw the boy’s eyes. “You don’t get help here, only pain,” Harry said, pointing his wand and casting the bone-breaker curse on the man’s other healthy leg, making him scream out. He took the auror’s wand which had rolled a bit further down the corridor. He was now holding three wands.

He sliced the man’s neck with a strong ‘Diffindo’, like he had done to the previous one, leaving the aurors lying in their own blood dead, before walking away.

 

Harry could hear yells coming from behind, a few corridors away. He had walked down two hallways, avoiding the dementors standing guard. I sounded like backup had arrived, he guessed he had been loud. Probably more aurors, Harry mused, thinking it would be harder to get out and off this prison island now with so many of them around.

 

He had a choice. He could surrender or go down fighting. He didn’t really want to die, his self-preservation kicking in. He walked a bit further down the corridor before crouching down. He used one of the wands to loosen one of the smaller stones in the wall.

After removing it, he hid all three wands there, placing the rock back trying to make it look natural. He stood back up and took note of his surroundings. He would get another change eventually, and when the time came, he would escape.

 

He walked empty-handed to the next corridor and could hear the yells and loud footsteps approaching. Sitting down, he leaned against the wall and waited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Soon after, multiple aurors in red robes filled the corridor, entering from both sides. He raised his hands and simply stated “I surrender,” grinning winningly.

 

The aurors looked at the Boy Who Lived sitting drenched in blood, his clothes and face painted red. His eyes were the most disconcerting however. One emerald, twinkling like the killing curse. The other crimson, almost the color of blood. Their previous, almost blank state had disappeared. Now life and a cruelty that hadn’t been there before made them gleam with power.

The aurors standing around the boy were tense, fifteen wands pointed at the teen sitting on the floor, smiling up at them.

 

“Stand up slowly,” the leader of the group told him, a man with a mane of hair, almost looking like a lion. Harry hadn’t seen him before.

 

He slowly stood up, never dropping his smile. They searched him but didn’t find any of the auror wands. They then told him to follow, and he did. Five aurors in front the rest at his back. The aurors marched him back to his usual corridor.

When they entered the next hallway where the prisoners were sitting in their cells, many of them stood up and ogled at the sight of the teen. Many of the inmates had watched him be marched by each day for the last two weeks, and often heard him from his own cell at night.

Seeing him now however, drenched in blood being escorted as if he was Grindelwald himself with a group of fifteen aurors, sent shivers down some of the weaker men. Others speculated on what had happened. The Death Eaters in the corridor stayed silent, but observant. Something had changed.

 

When he reached his own cell, he could see Rabastan blanch at his appearance. Harry couldn’t help the giggle that escaped past his lips, mirth filling his eyes. He looked over and saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus both look at him with wide eyes.

 

“I fought back,” he told them smiling, making eye contact with Bellatrix, before being shoved forcefully into his own cell. “Don’t touch me, you filthy fuck!” Harry screamed loudly, making several aurors jump, and a few prisoners who hadn’t expected him to yell out.

 

“Or maybe you just want to end up like your three little friends!” He continued. Harry couldn’t stop tittering, feeling quite giddy. All the aurors and the three prisoners he could see opposite his cell was staring wide eyed.

 

“Maybe you want to get your neck cut open as well. I can show you the charm I learned in my second year at Hogwarts. I’m sure you’ll like it,” Harry yelled between his mad laughs. His cell door was quickly slammed shut and locked, the auror looking like a lion stepped forward.

 

“Ah, so you do want to see me cast it then, little lion?” he inquired loudly, thinking the man needed a haircut.

 

“What did you do with the wands you took? Where did you hide them?” their leader demanded. Harry just sniggered.

 

“As if I will ever tell you, lion. Besides I’ve not touched a wand in weeks,” He spat back in the man’s face. He could see the rage in the auror’s eyes. “What? Are you angry because I killed your weak little friends? Well, maybe you should have thought of that before putting me in Azkaban, before letting your precious aurors rape me,” Harry stated forcefully.

 

The man looked shocked, as if not knowing whether to believe what he was being told or not.

 

“One day, I’ll get out of here. And then I’m going to kill all of you. You know why? Because you deserve it. You think yourself high and mighty, above the law. In reality, you are nothing. Your whole existence, your whole life could end with a simple word. The charm I learned in my second-year.” Harry smiled widely, looking somewhat insane.

“Could you please cast a cleaning charm before leaving. All this blood is not really hygienic, if you know what I mean.” The auror looked ready to kill, he’d gone all red, Harry observed amused.

 

The lion auror did cast the cleaning charm before yelling at the aurors to retreat, starting a search of the whole prison for the missing wands. After they left, silence descended, only broken by Harry’s small giggles.

 

“What? Why do you all look so shocked? You did tell me to fight back, did you not?” Rabastan and the others were looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. Suddenly Rookwood laughed, a loud belly laugh. Bellatrix joined him, her own cackles echoing around the corridor. Rabastan smiled widely.

 

“That we did,” Rabastan confirmed. After the laughing had quieted down, Bellatrix demanded to know the whole story, sounding like a child asking for candy.

 

Harry told them what happened, feeling strangely giddy himself. He had the attention of all the inmates in the corridor. He told them in detail how he had killed the three aurors, leaving him hiding the wands out of the story.

 

Bellatrix was ecstatic for the death of the aurors. Rodolphus was happy Harry had fought back. Rookwood laughed when he explained how he had cut off the auror’s cock. Rabastan was silent. Harry looked over and saw the man look at him.

 

“What happened to your eye, Potter?” Rabastan silently asked.

 

“What do you mean? How did you know my eyesight was better?” Harry asked confused, not knowing what he meant exactly.

 

“Wait, your vision has been repaired?” Rabastan responded equally confused, “but how did you get the red eye then?”

 

“Red eye?”

 

“Your one eye is red, the other green. What happened?” Rabastan persisted.

 

“I don’t know. My eye’s really red? As Voldemort’s? The same as his?” Harry wanted to know, his right hand going up to feel his eyelid.

 

“Don’t say his name, Potter! If you have to talk about him, then call him the Dark Lord!” Bellatrix screamed.

 

“Yes,” Rabastan answered, “your one eye is the same color as the Dark Lord’s.”

 

Harry didn’t know what it meant, but if his eye was now red, was he going evil? What did it mean? Had something happened when he had felt the pain in the room earlier?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Harry finally fought back although with the unknown price of his soul/personality changing slightly, one big step closer towards the darkness! And our first glimpse of the lion Rufus Scrimgeour as Head Auror. Also, Dolores Umbridge scheming from the shadows. I wonder what she is up too?  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Risky Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Going forward this story is going to change a bit! New title, updated tags and story description + corrected a few spelling and grammatical errors in the first two chapters.

**Chapter 3: Risky Escape**

 

The dynamic in the high security wing had changed. Harry had been accepted by everyone now, more like one of them. A killer, a murderer, a dark wizard. He didn’t really know what to think of it. They talked to him, tried to keep him from falling into depression, even though he kept telling them he was feeling fine.

He was actually feeling more than fine. He felt great. The dementors hardly bothered him anymore when they passed. The aurors no longer came for him, leaving him alone in his cell. He felt the same clarity in his mind as he had felt just before killing the first auror.

 

Bellatrix kept talking to him now and was surprisingly pleasant to chat with, Harry concluded.

She asked him about Hogwarts, which professors he liked and disliked, what he loved most about the castle, favorite subjects. She kept him occupied for the next couple of days, the two of them sitting and talking in lowered voices for hours. She had started calling him Harry and insisted he call her Bella, which he found a bit weird in the beginning.

He told her about his childhood, about his muggle relatives and about his cupboard. She in turn told him about growing up as a Black, about her family, Sirius, the Malfoys and how they were all connected. She even told him about her great-aunt Dorea who had married a Potter, which had left Harry speechless, why didn’t he know about all this?

She and Rabastan had started to tutor him in something called occlumency. They told him it would help with the dementor exposure. He agreed to be taught, thinking there wasn’t anything else to do. He was told to meditate several times a day, which he did, trying to clear his mind.

 

Rookwood told Harry how he used to be an Unspeakable working at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Rookwood started to teach him in his Hogwarts curriculum, adding whatever knowledge he felt was needed.

Harry learned memorization techniques from the former Unspeakable. Rookwood told him about spells, jinxes and curses he had never heard about before, some of them rather dark. It was hard learning about new spells without wands to try them out. The whole practical aspect of his tutoring was missing, but he vowed to get better, knowing within himself that he would try to escape again.

He learned new magical theory and history, without all the goblin rebellions taught by professor Binns at Hogwarts. The Lestranges told him stories most purebloods grew up with, both historical and fiction.

 

Slowly time passed and three weeks later, summer was at an end, and they entered the month of August. Harry’s fifteenth birthday going by unnoticed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

_High security wing, Azkaban prison Island, Middle of the North Sea, August 6 th, 1995_

One morning two aurors showed up, and with them the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Most of the inmates started shouting obscenities or threats, obviously making the man uncomfortable.

 

Harry stood up and looked up as they stopped outside his cell. He looked the man in the eyes impassively. Seeing the pearls of sweat form on the Minister’s forehead made him do a little jig internally, thinking the man really was pathetic, getting afraid of a teen with one crimson-colored eye. Harry kept his silence staring out.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything boy?!” Fudge exclaimed looking indignant, for what Harry had no idea. Harry stepped closer to the door, with each step he took the Minister took one backwards, making Harry break his stoic mask and smirk.

 

“You really are a coward, aren’t you?” he answered, making Bella cackle.

 

“You killed three aurors! The public demands justice. I have howlers practically flooding my office. I am here to inform you of your new sentence,” the Minster told him in an important voice. The corridor had gone silent, everyone wanted to hear what was being said.

 

Harry tilting his head, stating “I’m already in here for life.”

 

“Ah! But you see, that is not the only sentence we can give you. And when Dolores came up with this plan, well let me tell you, she has really outdone herself this time.” Fudge explained looking pleased. “She showed me an old law stating that the Minister for Magic have the authority to change the sentence if other crimes are found to have been committed later during incarceration.”

 

Harry didn’t respond, quietly thinking this was bad. Why did he have the worst luck again?

 

“I have decided after careful deliberation that the additional murders of three aurors, justifies you being sentenced to death by the Veil. It is what the public demands after all!” Fudge finished.

 

Harry stared, not really believing what he had just heard. He could hear the other inmates starting to shout again, this time in outrage. They were shouting in defense for him, he thought, they were at least on his side. This was it, he was going to die.

 

“Your new sentence will be carried out on the 2nd of September,” one of the aurors told him.

They turned, ready to leave, when the second auror smirked through the iron bars and pushed something inside which landed on the floor at his feet.

 

“You pathetic little fuck!” Harry screamed, joining the other prisoners yelling. “You fucking cowards!”

 

After they had left silence descended with only a murmur going through the corridor, everyone discussing what had just happened. Most were incredulous at the boy’s new sentence and the fact that the minister had taken so much pleasure in telling him about it. They also discussed the Veil of Death. It was after all only the worst criminals who were thrown in, and something that happened rarely.

 

Harry didn’t really pay attention to the talks around him, feeling breathless after yelling out.

 

He knew what the Veil was. Rookwood had told him about it when he’d described his former job.

 

Harry picked up the paper the auror had thrown in his cell. He flipped it over and saw the date. He had missed his birthday without even knowing, he thought, feeling a bit strange as that had never happened before. He had been fifteen for a week.

He then finally noticed the photo covering the front page of the paper he was holding. It was a PlayWizard magazine.

 

He stared not really knowing how to react. The bold headline _Our Gay Saviour; the new Dark One_ stood out with a large photo of himself naked below filling the entire page, the picture exposed his face with the scar that was now gone and his old glasses which was now unnecessary, his pale chest and stomach, cutting off at his groin, just enough to display his dark pubes and half of his flaccid penis.

 

Harry slowly sat down, opened the magazine which looked to be almost only dedicated to him. He started to read the article about himself.

 

_‘Harry Potter, age 15, has left many girls heartbroken after coming out and declaring his preference for men. Also known as the Boy Who Lived and the Dark One, Harry Potter is currently serving life in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory, who is believed to have been his secret lover, a Hogwarts affair ending in tragedy. As the pictures in this issue suggest however, the Boy Who Lived has moved on, now with a liking for older and more mature men…’_

Harry finished the article which went on to describe the supposedly various sexual acts he did when at Hogwarts and while in Azkaban. It became more and more ridiculous he thought, when seeing statements from former classmates, some of which he didn’t even know, sixth and seventh year boys, telling them about how the Boy Who Lived had given blowjobs in the boys’ lavatory or was always touching himself in the morning shower, wanking off where they could all see it.

 

He flipped through the pages, staring at multiple photos of himself masturbating.

There was one photo filling out the entirety of two pages of him lying naked stroking his hard four-inches. The magical photo showed his hand move up and down, of him pulling back his foreskin repeatedly exposing the bulbous head, and his face flushed in obvious pleasure, his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes shut. Harry felt indignant, the two-page picture was a poster for readers to take out.

 

There was another fake article describing his habits, how often he masturbated and what he thought about when doing it, exaggerating wildly and portraying him as some horny teenage pervert who fantasied about everyone and everything.

It went on to describe his body and general appearance in detail, even commenting on his private parts, stating that he had a ‘below average-sized penis for a boy his age’ and how he was ‘clearly still in the early developing state of puberty even though he had turned fifteen’. Multiple pages showed different boys who had modeled for the magazine in the past, some of them quite young, between the ages eleven to seventeen, all Hogwarts ages. The article went on comparing his body to theirs and showing clearly how he only measured up to a thirteen-year-old in size. His penis looked small among the boys his own age, and it showed how his pubic hair resembled the younger boys more. He thought it was unfair for him to be compared to the fifteen-year-olds as he had only just turned fifteen himself, and they all looked well on their way to sixteen.

 

Harry strangely didn’t become embarrassed, neither did his usual feeling of self-consciousness arise as he thought it would, like it usually did when someone teased him about his body. He had been bullied about his penis size a lot before after all, and the same feelings had always made him feel inadequate and a deep shame.

He clearly remembered how it started. The older Gryffindor boys teasing him in the communal showers during most of his third year, often calling him out having the smallest dick among his age group and one of the few to not have any pubic hair.

It was only during the summer before his fourth year he had started growing down there. It was also during that summer he had his first ejaculation. A wet dream making him wake up with a sticky patch of semen smearing his underwear and staining his sheets. His uncle had yelled at him for getting them dirty, calling him unnatural and a perverted little freak, which had made him very uncomfortable at the time. It didn’t help he had multiple wet dreams recurring after the first time. And to make it worse Dudley had walked in on him taking a shower a few days later, seeing him naked. His cousin had teased him for the rest of that summer about his smaller dick.

It was during his fourth year that he had started masturbating and growing pubes. He was however still often teased about his small dick every morning in the open showers at Hogwarts, even though he tried to hide it. Some small comment or whispered sniggering while they looked at him and his naked body. The bullies were always some of the boys in the years above him, fifth, sixth and seventh years, who were all larger than him, and who enjoyed taking the famous teen down a peg or two, and since the teasing of his pubescent body had become a habit during shower time, they didn’t really see why they should stop, they weren’t the ones who had started it after all.

 

Harry couldn’t help look closer at the pictures in the magazine of the many boys, starting to feel envious of their more developed bodies and larger cocks.

One photo even depicted a boy his own age, a fifteen-year-old who had chest hair. The teen in the moving picture slowly raised his legs spreading them apart, the large cock protruding obscenely between the boy’s hairy legs and showing off his anus. Harry felt himself get aroused, his hard-on creating a tent in his pants. He ignored it and kept flipping through the magazine.

The pictures of himself grew lewder as it went on. Him on his knees giving a blowjob. A close-up of him being penetrated anally, his ass on display. Of him between two anonymous men getting fucked from both ends roughly. The magazine ended with the photo of him getting blasted in the face with cum, showing his nude body.

Every photo moved and showed him reluctantly getting fucked again and again on repeat, not that his own unwillingness showed. It was more like the opposite, depicting him as a whore, who was eager to taste cock. Harry decided to save the magazine for later, even if the auror had given it to him hoping he would be humiliated didn’t mean he couldn’t use it to pleasure himself.

 

He needed to figure out his escape plan too, he decided. He had roughly three weeks before it would be too late. He would be thrown in the Veil the day after the Hogwarts school year began, what was supposed to be his fifth year.

The hardest part of his escape was to get out of his cell and then off the island. He would need to figure out where the portkey was. He used rest of the day going through all the possibilities never reaching a solution.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The weeks slowly passed as they had done previously. The Lestranges trying to come up with ways for him to escape his death sentence.

 

Harry was out of options. It was the 1st of September and judgment day was tomorrow. He hadn’t gotten any closer to figuring out how to get the portkey or even get out of his cell. This problem however, solved itself when five aurors entered their corridor and started to round up the men. He knew this was his last chance – there was only one day left.

 

The aurors took four men out at the same time, marching them away and coming back alone. When they finally reached his cell, he slowly moved out, standing next to Rabastan. The aurors were tense and ready to intervene should he try anything, not that he would. He had other things on his mind, mainly how to get away. They were dragged to a large open room with showerheads lining the walls. Men from their corridor already standing naked scrubbing themselves down.

 

“Strip and get clean, inmates!” The auror ordered, leaving to get the rest of the prisoners.

 

Harry quickly pulled down his pants, no longer caring about his nudity, and threw off his prison uniform, walking naked underneath one of the showers. Rabastan took the shower to his left and he saw Rookwood had taken the one to his right. Looking around he saw a couple of men leering at him, but they didn’t try anything.

 

“I’m going to start a prison riot,” Harry whispered to the men next to him.

 

They both stopped in their movements and looked down at him. Rabastan raised his eyebrow and whispered back in a low voice “and how are you going to achieve that?”

 

“With your help! Don’t you want to get out of this place? If I don’t try, I’ll get thrown in the Veil.”

 

Rabastan looked contemplative, but Rookwood was nodding to what he was saying, “It will soon be too late for the boy, we might as well try to get him out of here. Besides it’s been to long since I had some fun,” The two grown men looked at each other and Harry felt they had some sort of silent conversation between them, because when they looked away both started to whisper to the men showering next to them. He could see whatever they said was repeated again and again, getting around to every inmate. When the aurors returned, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were quickly drawn in to whispered conversations themselves.

 

The five aurors were standing guard, and behind them a dementor was hovering. The aurors Patronuses shielding them.

 

Rabastan turned towards him again, and Harry had a hard time keeping himself from looking at the taller man’s body. He was broad-shouldered and muscular. With a hairy chest and a trail of hair leading down to a large bush of pubes. Harry quickly looked up, trying to act like he hadn’t just been caught staring, while Rabastan only smirked down at him.

 

“We are going to attack the aurors. We need at least one wand,” Rabastan told him in a lowered voice.

 

“I’ve hidden three wands in a corridor two turns down,” Harry quickly responded.

 

“We’ll need them,” Rabastan said. “Get ready. When we finish up and start redressing, that’s when it’ll happen.”

 

Time went very slow in Harry’s mind, the shower taking forever. Finally, the auror told them to redress and they did, slowly getting back into their prison uniform.

 

Just as Harry finished getting his uniform back on, one of the older men, someone he didn’t know, shouted out and ran towards the first auror closest to him. It must have been some sort of signal because everything thereafter was chaos.

 

Every inmate screamed out and attacked. The aurors were overwhelmed and fell quickly. Men falling over one another. The aurors still alive shouting at everyone and casting deadly curses trying to get things back under their control.

The dementor was no longer behind a Patronus, gliding silently around and Kissing any it could get access too, leaving behind a trail of empty comatose bodies.

Bellatrix had gotten a hold of one of the aurors and after snapping his neck violently, took his wand.

 

Harry turned and ran out the shower room down the corridor, he could hear someone pursuing him. He turned around a corner and turned again. Coming to a stop he crouched down and frantically felt along the lower wall. Finally finding the loose stone he quickly removed it and took out the three wands he had hidden there almost two months before.

He looked up and was surprised to see Bellatrix and Rabastan standing next to him. Bella already had a wand, but she was the only one besides himself. They could hear shouts and screams coming from the corridors behind them.

 

Suddenly Rodolphus came running around the corner. “Rookwood and I got separated. We need to leave now! They’ve released the dementors,” no sooner had Rodolphus finished when two dementors emerged from the same corridor behind them, intent on hunting him down.

 

Harry quickly tossed a wand to both Rodolphus and Rabastan, raising the third wand, he incanted ‘Expecto Patronum’. Nothing happened, not even the silver mist he had produced in his third year. The happy memories he had used then weren’t that joyful anymore. His time at Hogwarts before his incarceration seemed a distant dream, no longer the happy times they were, no longer something that would be able to produce a Patronus.

He thought hard, maybe he would be unable to cast the charm now after Azkaban. He wouldn’t go down like this! It couldn’t end like this! The dementors drew closer.

 

“If you know how to cast it, Potter, now would be a fine time to do it!” Bella yelled, backing up against the wall.

 

“Expecto Patronum” he tried again, thinking of the Lestranges. Of Bella and him talking long into the night about trivial things, of Bella telling him about the pureblood families, both Black and Potter, of Rodolphus explaining the many uses of the banishing charm and of Rabastan looking at him smiling. He didn’t know why, but it did something. He felt wanted, loved, by these people. He felt they had become friends over the time he had been in Azkaban, even though he had only known them since the end of June. It was almost like he was part of their little family, it was the only real happiness he could think of, and it worked.

 

He was confused to see a smaller silver blob shoot out of his wand, nowhere near big enough to be the stag that was his usual Patronus. It did its job though, pushing back the dementors.

 

“Handy that,” Rodolphus exclaimed, “not been able to cast it myself since I went to Hogwarts.”

 

“Yes well, you’ve always been bad at your charms, dear,” Bella sniggered as Rodolphus put on an affronted face. “Come along then, now we just need a way to get off this bloody rock! And very good charm work, Harry, I give you an Outstanding.”

 

Harry himself couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face and looked down at his changed Patronus. It had wings and was definitely some kind of bird, he didn’t have time to figure out which one.

 

Together the four of them set off towards the iron doors leading out of the prison, Rodolphus pouting all the way, making faces at his wife.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The prison was in an uproar. Dementors prowled the hallways not caring about the distinction between prisoners and guards, leaving them all soulless behind. Some prisoners had released more of their fellow inmates adding to the chaos around them. Aurors and hit-wizards poured in from the Ministry trying to contain it all, portkeys depositing them directly in the different corridors.

 

Unnoticed, four people managed to quietly walk out and down to the docks, getting in a small boat which had no business being out on the open North Sea, where hard winds and large waves ruled.

 

Rabastan used his wand to push the small boat slowly away from the island, taking them further out to sea. After a while they felt magic in the air. It was like an oily hand ran over their bodies as they crossed the wards, finally having escaped Azkaban.

 

They continued on their way, the huge waves making it difficult. Harry hung on to the left side of the boat with his life. This might not have been the best idea after all, he thought. He wasn’t really that good of a swimmer, thinking back on the Second Task in the Triwizard tournament which he only succeeded in thanks to the gillyweed.

 

A large wave crashed into the side of the small vessel and they were all thrown into the freezing water.

Harry was pulled under the surface, clutching the wand in his hand tightly, he frantically kicked his legs trying to get momentum.

 

He pointed the wand downwards and his magic reacted, forcefully smashing him out of the water into the violent waves above.

 

He couldn’t see anyone, water surrounding him. He could only hear the loud sound of the sea, his longer hair getting in his eyes, making it difficult to see anything.

Suddenly strong arms encircled him and pulled him up on a surface of some sort. It was a plain flat piece of wood. He looked over and saw Rodolphus in the water close by. The man pointed his wand at Harry and suddenly the cold disappeared, warming charms engulfing him.

 

“It was the only conjuration I could manage!” Rabastan yelled, holding on to the piece of wood as the storm raged around them, lightning illuminating the sky.

 

Together they drifted, and time went by. The storm passed, and, in its wake, silence reigned. Harry felt himself almost go unconscious multiple times. He was fatigued and very tired. It had grown dark and night had fallen. At some point he was no longer aware. The water lulling him to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry jerked awake. He was lying on a small beach, looking around he saw no sign of life. The waves soaking him wet and sand covering his prison uniform. He quickly got to his feet, but feel down immediately again, every muscle in his body protesting.

He looked around and saw Rodolphus lying a bit further down. Calling out the man’s name, Harry tried to rouse him but got no response.

 

He finally managed to crawl over to Rodolphus who was lying on his back unconscious. Harry slapped him across the face hard, and the man jerked awake.

 

“Thank Merlin! I thought you were dead, arsehole!” Harry yelled falling down on his back, breathing harshly.

 

“Well, good morning to you too, sunshine!” the grumpy man replied, “what an unpleasant way to wake someone up. You need to learn some manners, Potter.”

 

“Yea fuck you too,” Harry huffed out a laugh. They had escaped. He was free. Albeit a fugitive with a Death Eater who was considered one of the most dangerous wizards in the country, but they were free!

 

It was a while before they managed to get up to their feet. Rodolphus immediately started casting spells. Harry recognized the point-me spell. Rodolphus used it on Bella, and the wand spun around in his outstretched hand, finally pointing in a direction leading further in-land. They looked at each other and set out, walking in the shown direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

They came across Bella and Rabastan on a rural road next to a field.

 

Catching up with them, they saw Bella had a muggle family under binding and silencing spells. Two men, a woman, a girl and a boy around his own age lying on the ground. Harry looked at Bella inquisitively.

 

“We need to go into hiding. We can’t walk around looking like prisoners, when the entire Ministry is out looking for us and probably the muggles too,” she explained, while she started undressing the older woman, who could only look on fearfully as she was stripped naked. Harry thought it made sense, they were looking for them, and if he was caught, he would be thrown in the Veil.

 

He started towards the boy, intent on taking some clothes for himself, when Rabastan intervened.

 

“You better take hers. They are looking for a female and three males. If you dress like a girl, it might throw them off a bit,” Rabastan told him as he stripped one of the men.

 

“You want me to dress like a girl! She’s not even wearing pants!” Harry yelled indignantly, looking over at the teenage girl who looked like one of those rebellious teens. She had black boots, stockings, a dark blue skirt, and matching blouse on.

 

“Just do it. It’ll be safer,” Rodolphus backing up his brother.

 

“Fine,” huffing, Harry quickly stripped the girl down exposing her small breasts, he could see her nipples get hard in the cold wind. He drew the line however, seeing her underwear. “I’m not wearing lace panties! I’ll take the boy’s underwear. I’m not wearing hers!”

 

He dressed, taking the girly blouse on after getting rid of his own shirt. He proceeded to take on the black stockings, feeling quite ridiculous. Harry turned and walking over to the teenage boy, who was probably the girl’s brother he thought, and vanished every piece of clothing except the white briefs the boy wore. Reaching down he quickly pulled the boy’s underwear off, exposing the other teen. Harry looked at the boy’s crotch, curious to see how he measured up.

The boy was obviously younger than he had guessed. He was hairless and didn’t have any pubic hair. The boy’s soft penis was smaller than his own as well. Harry pushed down his own pants and exposed his flaccid dick and pubic hair to the girl and boy lying on the ground beneath him, who was unable to move their heads. He pulled the white briefs on and then the dreaded skirt, making him truly look like a girl. He finished by taking the girl’s boots, having to resize some of the clothing slightly with his wand to make it fit.

 

Turing around, and leaving the two muggles lying naked, he saw the Lestranges had finished dressing themselves. Bellatrix cackled and Rodolphus laughed, seeing him.

 

“Yea yea, quite funny,” Harry replied sullenly.

 

“You need the finishing touch,” Bella exclaimed, starting to cast spells on his hair which had grown during his stay in Azkaban. It reached down to his shoulders.

 

“Maybe we should start calling you Harriet?” Rodolphus teased.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Harry shouted irately. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

 

“Calm down, Harry. I’m just applying a small amount of eyeliner,” Bella traced her wand along his face.

“there now! Don’t he look lovely?” she asked the men after she had finished torturing him.

 

Rabastan looked at him closely, “He looks cute. Like one of those lost girls, with his big eyes, not knowing where he might end up.” Which made Rodolphus and Bella laugh. “But his crimson eye might scare everyone off though!”

 

“Nothing we can do about that I’m afraid,” Bella answered. “Besides, I rather like it. It reminds me of the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry snorted, unable to keep the image of Voldemort dressed up as a girl from appearing in his mind. The Dark Lord wouldn’t have been bullied into dressing like this, Harry thought amused, unconsciously using Bella’s title for the man.

 

Rodolphus conjured a mirror, wanting to see the boy’s reaction to his appearance. Harry’s mouth dropped open and he was starring horrified at his own mirror image. “Oh my god!”

He really did look like a girl. His thin, lithe body, which was underfed from his stay in Azkaban fitted the girly clothes perfectly.

His slim waist with slightly broader hips. His hairless legs visible wearing the black stockings which went a bit above his knees. The skirt was short and nowhere long enough to be considered decent.

His pale skin stood in stark contrast to his black hair and unsettling eyes. Bella had done a good job cleaning and setting up his hair, which fell in small curls around his shoulders.

His face looked a bit feminine, he thought, with his defined high cheekbones, petite nose and plumb rosy lips. The makeup did help along the image of him as a girl. Altogether he looked like a different person.

 

“Fine! I think it’s enough of that! We should probably move, before anyone catch up to us,” Harry said, wanting to get on with it and forget his current appearance.

He looked at Bella and Rodolphus and couldn’t help snigger at their guise. They looked like an old muggle couple. Seeing Bellatrix in muggle clothes somehow felt wrong. She looked very different, having used the time he was appraising himself to deal with her own hair. The only one looking somewhat normal was Rabastan.

 

Bella quickly killed the muggles and threw their corpses on the empty field. She moved a large amount of dirt, covering them up. They moved along the road together, towards the small town in the distance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Having procured a small hotel room with two beds for the night with an expertly placed ‘Imperio’, they settled down trying to figure out their next step.

 

“We need to find the Dark Lord.” Bella argued.

 

“He’ll kill me, the first chance he gets.” Harry answered back.

 

“I don’t think so. If you join him, he’ll reward you! You managed to get us out of Azkaban, you killed three aurors, you are no longer his enemy.”

 

They continued to argue back and forth a while. Harry thought about it. Voldemort had asked him to join his cause in his first year and again in his second year down in the Chamber of Secrets. Should he do it? He was a fugitive from the law. Everyone already saw him as evil and he didn’t really want to be separated from the Lestranges. He had nowhere else to go. Would the Dark Lord even allow him to join after what happened in the graveyard? Harry shivered thinking back on their last duel. If he did join the Dark Lord, then there was no turning back. He couldn’t change his mind later on. Everything would change.

He eventually agreed with Bella, or at least agreeing to go with them. Whatever happened would happen.

 

They talked about going to Malfoy Manor. Rodolphus thinking that was where Voldemort most likely was located and even if he wasn’t there, then they could get help from Bella’s sister. They decided to go together to Malfoy Manor in the morning.

 

Bella and Rodolphus shared one of the beds, leaving the other for Rabastan and Harry. Harry quickly undressed down to his stolen briefs, getting out of the girl clothes. He climbed under the blanket and looked at a shirtless Rabastan pulling off his pants.

 

The muscular man climbed into bed lying down beside the teen. The bed was small, and Harry could feel Rabastan push against him. the hairy chest against his back. He tried not to think about it, but the more he thought of the nearly naked man behind him, the less he was able to fall asleep.

Harry felt his erection rise, he was getting aroused. He slowly pressed his ass against the man behind him, feeling Rabastan’s cock press against his inner thigh. Harry smirked, knowing he was turning the older man on.

 

Two strong arms suddenly hugged him, and he felt breath on his ear.

 

“You’re a little tease, you know that?” Rabastan whispered. Harry’s only response was to grind his ass against the growing bulge behind him again.

Rabastan suddenly reached down beneath their shared covers and pulled his briefs off, freeing his hard-on, and leaving his underwear around his knees. Harry felt quite excited and very horny, wanting to feel the man inside him.

 

“Please,” Harry whispered in a needy voice.

 

“Please what?” Rabastan asked as he humped against the fifteen-year-old.

 

“Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me. I want your cock inside me.” Rabastan obliged and pushed his hard cock against the boy’s anus. Harry felt his arsehole stretch as the larger cock slowly entered him. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

 

When Rabastan was balls deep in tight heat, he started thrusting back and forth. Slowly fucking the young ass given to him freely. Rabastan thought the boy was a horny little pervert, thinking back on all the times he had seen the teen wank or shown himself off naked, and now begging to be fucked.

“You like that don’t you? You fucking whore! Not only dressing like a girl but want to get fucked like one too? Ah, fuck yes! Daddy is gonna give you his milk, boy. you want that? I bet you do, lying there, taking my cock up your boy pussy like the little bitch you are! I’m gonna cum in your tight ass, boy. Take it, you dirty little fuck, take my cock. That’s it, bitch. Ah, fuck!” he whispered into the boy’s ear as he kept thrusting.

Wanting to keep the boy quiet when the little slut started moaning, he took a hold of Harry’s chin and turned his face toward him, lowering his own head down, he forced his tongue in between the pouty lips and started to explore the teen’s wet mouth. Rabastan thinking if this was what freedom tasted like, then he would have escaped ages ago.

 

Harry felt good, the cock in his ass sliding in and out. When the older man behind him started to call him slutty and telling him he was a dirty little boy and how he was going to be used, he couldn’t help but be even more turned on. Rabastan suddenly kissed him forcefully, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. Harry let him, wanting it. Wanting the man to dominate him, to take him. He slowly pushed his own tongue against the other. A particularly hard thrust made him moan into the man’s mouth.

 

Rabastan started to fuck Harry faster. His hips slamming against the teen’s slim body and bubble ass. He reached around and took the teen’s smaller prick in his hand. He started jerking the boy off, knowing he was close himself.

Harry felt himself go over the edge. Rabastan pounding into his ass, hitting his prostate, while giving him a handjob and whispering lewd remarks in his ear. He grunted as several spurts of cum shot out of his piss slit, coating Rabastan’s hand and the sheets beside himself wet.

Rabastan felt Harry reach his orgasm. The boy’s rectum contracted around his cock as he pushed further in. He couldn’t help it, grunting out, he shot his load filling the fifteen-year-old with his semen.

Harry could feel cum run down his inner thighs and scrotum, his ass felt wet as Rabastan came, holding him firmly in place and pressing him down into the mattress.

 

Rabastan pulled out and cast a quiet cleaning charm on them. Together they lied back down, Harry against the bigger man’s chest. Falling asleep he felt safe and loved as Rabastan held him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry woke up, groggily opening his eyes. He was still lying against Rabastan. Thinking back on their activities last night made him smile.

 

He looked over and saw Bellatrix up and getting dressed. She smirked when she noticed him. “Morning princess, it sounded like you had quite the night,” and Harry couldn’t help smiling widely back at her. “Ï’ll go find some breakfast. I haven’t eaten anything besides nutrition potions for the last fourteen years,” she told him in a wistful voice before leaving on her quest for food.

 

Harry felt his morning wood press against Rabastan’s thigh. He slowly extracted himself and stood up, walking towards the bathroom, his erection tenting his underwear. He took a piss and entered the shower after pulling his briefs off.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Rabastan walked in. “Morning, slept well?” the man asked while fishing his cock out and started pissing.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept so good!” Harry looked on as Rabastan finished, and as the man stepped into the shower with him. “What? You wanna share?” Harry smirked moving over to make room.

 

Rabastan looked him over, his eyes raking up and down his younger body. Harry reached down to his erection which was still standing proud. He slowly took a hold of his dick and started sliding his foreskin back and forth.

 

“It’s your own fault, barging in like you own the place. I only took a shower because I needed to take care of my little problem,” Harry explained as he slowly masturbated in front of the naked man. He went faster and like usual the sound of his fapping started to echo around the bathroom, the sound of water from the shower making it harder to hear.

 

Harry looked Rabastan over, and his eyes were drawn to the man’s crotch. Rabastan’s eight-inch cock was half-hard and slowly rising. “You like this? Watching me wank, who’s the pervert now?” Harry asked in a teasing voice, keeping up his pace, his hand going back and forth.

 

“I’ll still say it’s you, you little slut. Standing here and wanking off without a care in the world. You like me watching you? You like showing off?” Rabastan answered, walking closer towards the boy, almost touching. He watched the teen and his flushed skin. His own cock was now hard and slowly rubbing against the boy’s left arm.

Harry took his unoccupied hand and wrapped his fingers around the large cock in front of him, slowly starting to jack it off. “It’s not my fault it get’s hard all the time.” He continued pulling on his own dick while giving Rabastan a handjob, the two of them standing close together in the shower.

 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Harry cried after a while, as he reached orgasm. He felt jets of semen shot out and disappear below, the evidence washed away by the shower. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling, looking up he saw Rabastan watching him.

 

“A horny teenager indeed,” Rabastan told him and Harry smirked. “You better take care of this problem too then. You created it after all, showing yourself off like that and giving me a handjob like a professional whore.” Rabastan waved his cock in front of the boy, while his other hand slowly pressed down on the teen’s shoulder.

 

Getting the hint, Harry lowered himself to his knees and took the cock in his mouth, familiar with giving blowjobs. He started to bob his head back and forth, sliding his tongue along the shaft and over the exposed head.

Rabastan moaned as the teen went down on him. His hands went into the shoulder long hair. “that’s it. Suck my cock.”

Rabastan started to thrust into the wet mouth, and while gripping Harry’s head, forced his eight-inches down the boy’s throat.

Harry gagged slightly as his throat was fucked. He kept running his tongue along and around the shaft, wanting Rabastan to feel pleasure. He could taste precum as Rabastan kept thrusting. Harry’s lips engulfed the shaft, his own saliva slowly running down his chin.

 

“fuck yes, take my cock, boy! You fucking cocksucker. You better swallow every drop I give you, you little whore!” Rabastan shouted as he continued to roughly fuck Harry’s mouth.

Harry slowly raised his arm and his hand sneaked up beneath the man’s hairy legs, behind his large ball sack. He could feel the cock in his throat making it hard to breathe. Rabastan’s balls slapped against his chin and his nose was pressed into the large bush of pubic hair.

He pressed his finger between the man’s arse cheeks and found his hole. He slowly pressed his finger up inside, all the while licking and sucking to the best of his ability.

As soon as his finger breached the sensitive muscle, Rabastan cried out and shoved him further onto his cock. He felt the cock swell and then robes of cum flooded his mouth and throat, forcing him to swallow or choke as he was held forcefully in place by the hands on his head. He quickly swallowed the salty substance while slowly pressing his finger back and forth inside the man’s anus.

 

When Rabastan withdrew his cock and released Harry’s head, he slowly took his finger out and stood up, his knees arching for being on the hard ground for too long.

 

He looked up at Rabastan and saw him smile. “I needed that,” the man told him. “You’re fucking hot, you know that?” as Rabastan took a hold of the teen and pushed him against the shower wall. He turned the water off and lowered his head to the pouty lips capturing them with his own.

 

Harry felling quite breathless, guided his own tongue inside Rabastan’s mouth making the man taste himself.

They made out and groped each other for another ten minutes before finally getting out of the shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Bellatrix returned and they all ate a large breakfast. Harry wondered where Bella had gotten bacon. Nothing was missing from their full English breakfast.

 

They left together satisfied after eating. Bella and Rodolphus disappearing in loud cracks. Rabastan took a firm hold of his upper arm and Harry felt like being pressed through a small tube as they disapparated from the small town.

They reappeared in front of large black iron gates. Apparating next to Bella and Rodolphus. In the distance a large manor house stood among the trees, which to Harry more resembled a small castle.

 

Bella looked eager to be here. “Welcome to Malfoy Manor,” she told him with a flourish as they started walking towards the Malfoy home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the story is finally progressing! No more Azkaban. I had a hard time figuring out how to get them out of that prison without waiting for Voldemort to come and free them, but I guess it could happen like this in the turmoil of a riot. (and Sirius managed to make it to the shore, so why shouldn’t these four!)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter featuring Voldemort and the Malfoys.


	4. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor**

 

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, September 2 nd, 1995_

Harry walked behind Bellatrix towards the large double doors marking the entrance to the Malfoy home. He couldn’t really believe he was here. Less than 24 hours earlier he had been in Azkaban and if he hadn’t escaped with his new companions, friends? He didn’t know what they were to each other, but if he hadn’t escaped he would have been executed today, thrown in the Veil.

Harry was still dressed as a girl, something he was less than pleased about, but it was the only clothes he currently had, and it was better than walking in unannounced naked.

 

Rabastan walked beside him, and he guessed his nerves most have been showing, because the older man squeezed his shoulders briefly.

They reached the doors after walking past the extensive gardens. As soon as they walked up towards the door, it opened, and a house-elf appeared. Its large eyes went even larger seeing them. He guessed their escape had reached the news.

 

“Mistress and Master be expecting you,” it said while bowing low.

 

“Of course, elf! My sister isn’t stupid. Out of the way,” the elf squeaked in what sounded like a comically frightened way before popping out of sight.

           

Bella led the way through the twisting hallways, walking like she had been here many times before. Harry looked around and was slightly awed by the splendor and gold decorations lining the halls. He couldn’t help snigger softly at the many paintings that looked down and followed their every move. There was no question about this not being the Malfoy home seeing as all the paintings depicting ancestors were blond and aristocratic looking. 

They walked in to what appeared to be some sort of parlor, and Harry recognized Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa sitting talking in hushed voices. Lucius looked somewhat annoyed when he noticed them, no doubt not very happy having Azkaban escapees in his home. Narcissa on the other hand flew out of her chair and embraced her sister.

 

Harry stood to the side a bit awkwardly waiting to be introduced after everyone had said their greetings. Mr. Malfoy was looking at him as if not really knowing where to place him, obviously not recognizing him.

 

“Ah, Harry come here! I want you to meet my sister, Narcissa,” Bella suddenly exclaimed loudly. Lucius’ eyes went comically large and he looked absolutely shocked realizing who Harry was, Narcissa wasn’t doing much better.

 

Harry quickly walked over and couldn’t help smiling, thinking if this was how people would react when he dressed as a girl, then he would do it more often finding it hilarious to see the perfect Malfoys lose their composure.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Malfoy.” He made a small curtesy while bobbing his head, thinking he might as well act the part.

 

Narcissa was lost for words as Bellatrix cackled, “Oh, isn’t he adorable?” she asked throwing her arm around his shoulders.

 

“You’ve imperioed him? You have him under your control?” Lucius wanted to know. That was to much for Harry who burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. Rabastan and Rodolphus chuckled amused.

The Malfoys looked confused.

 

“No, I’m not under her control,” Harry managed to get out. “I’m here of my own free will.”

 

“Indeed,” a new cold voice penetrated his laughter. “How surprising,” Voldemort was standing in the doorway looking pleased.

 

“My Lord!” Bellatrix and the others exclaimed falling to their knees. Harry was the only one standing. He looked into crimson eyes and saw surprise and a bit of wariness, probably because he had gotten a crimson-colored eye himself.

 

“I’m not bowing down like them if I join you. I could be persuaded to call you ‘my lord’ and master but that’s it,” Harry stated to the man who killed his parents. Voldemort looked intrigued.

 

“And what, my I ask, made you change your mind? If I remember correctly, you were against joining me before.”

 

“Rabastan can be very persuasive when he wants to,” Harry answered. Voldemort looked over at the Lestranges for confirmation.

 

 Bella cackled delighted “When is the wedding, Harry? I want you as my sister-in-law.”

 

“Fuck you,” Harry couldn’t help the smile on his face.

 

“It’s true my Lord. He helped us escape from Azkaban and I believe he killed three or four aurors in the process,” Rodolphus continued. The Malfoys and even the Dark Lord looked shocked.

 

“Look into my eyes, Potter!” Voldemort exclaimed. Rabastan guessed what he was about to do and warned the boy, “lower your occlumency shields Harry and let him see your memories.”

 

Voldemort and the Malfoys were again shocked by both the dynamic between the Lestranges and the Potter boy as well as the fact that he had developed occlumency shields. Voldemort knew the boy hadn’t had any in the graveyard several months earlier. That he had been able to learn it while in Azkaban only proved he was powerful.

 

Harry did as he was told, thinking it was better to let the man see the truth if he was going to join him. He looked up and tried to relax as Voldemort swarmed through and looked at all his memories during his incarceration in Azkaban. The Dark Lord’s mind probe was cold as ice and left a numbing feeling behind, almost like a dementor.

Voldemort saw the aurors rape him, he went through his personal thoughts about Dumbledore and everyone he knew, about how he would no longer fight for them. The Dark Lord was now the only person to truly know beside himself how close he was to giving up. Voldemort saw the moment he snapped and killed the first auror.

 

It was over as soon as it began. Voldemort stood next to him, his scaly white skin and snake-like appearance uncomfortably close. “Impossible,” Voldemort whispered looking disturbed.

 

Harry saw him point his wand at his forehead, lightly pressing it against the area where his scar had once been and before he could react the Dark Lord started a long Latin incantation. The others in the room was left speechless when Harry started to glow green like the killing curse.

 

Turning towards the Lestranges the Dark Lord gave his orders. “He must be protected. He is the most important person here in this room right now. He is the carrier of my soul. A piece of my immortality.”

 

“What?” Harry was confused.

 

“Something must have happened the night I tried to kill you. Instead of dying a piece of my soul latched onto you, linking you to me… Salazar! It all fits! By attacking you, I myself sat everything in motion! Making the prophecy self-fulfilling. How stupid I’ve been! I’ve created the perfect set-up for my own downfall!” Voldemort ranted, oblivious to the incredulous stares he got from everyone, Harry included.

 

“Prophecy?” Harry asked even more confused.

 

That made the Dark Lord stop his ranting and turn towards the boy.  “You don’t know? You haven’t been told about the prophecy?!”

Barking out a laugh that scared everyone as no one had ever heard the Dark Lord act like this, Voldemort harshly entered Harry’s mind once again quickly discovering the truth. Seeing Dumbledore telling Harry at the end of his first year that he would tell him eventually when he got older but never did.

 

“That old fool. He didn’t tell you! Well, this just might be his biggest mistake to date. Let me tell you a story, Potter.” Voldemort declared sitting down on one of the chairs looking completely out of place.

“There was a prophecy fifteen years ago, it claimed that ‘ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...’_ there’s more to it than that, but that was all my spy managed to get. It was clear at the time that it was either you or the Longbottom boy the Prophecy spoke of.”

 

“Wait. Neville..” Harry said, looking over at the Lestranges “That’s why you attacked the Longbottoms? That’s why you attacked me?” getting a nod from Bella, Harry turned back to Voldemort.

 

Voldemort continued, ignoring the interruption “But I see now, that the prophecy doesn’t matter. If I hadn’t attacked that night, nothing would have changed, and I would’ve won the war. You wouldn’t have become the Boy Who Lived… We need to know the rest of that prophecy! It could be something completely different than what I thought. Are you truly going to join me, Harry Potter?” The Dark Lord looked at him, waiting for a response.

 

Harry knew this was it. There was no going back now. “Yes… My Lord.” Bowing his head slightly.

 

The Malfoys stared and the Lestranges smiled, happy that Harry would join them.

 

“Excellent. Just to be sure, as an insurance you might say, give me your left arm.” Voldemort practically purred.

The Lestranges and Malfoys couldn’t believe what was happening, never in their wildest imagination would they have thought this would be the outcome.

 

Harry stretched out his arm and Voldemort took it; long cold fingers encircled his wrist. Yew wand pressed against his forearm. The Dark Lord spoke in Parseltongue, “ _Morsmordre_.”

Hissing out in pain, Harry saw the magical tattoo appear. A snake slowly wrapped itself around his lower arm twice. It was a dark green color instead of the usual black, as he had seen on all of the three Lestranges’ dark marks. This was similar in size although slightly different in shape and color.

 

“He is your responsibility know, Rabastan. Don’t disappoint me,” Voldemort stated walking out of the room. “I won’t, My Lord.”

 

Harry looked over and saw the Malfoys looking at him confused and complete taken off guard. Smiling he told them “I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other now.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Barty stealthily entered Harry’s room. Seeing the teen lying on the bed sleeping, he smirked, knowing he would get what he wanted tonight, whether the boy wanted it or not didn’t matter to him.

 

He quickly walked over and undressed himself. Standing naked next to the bed he started jerking off, getting himself aroused while looking down at the sleeping boy. He was horny and thinking the boy could satisfy him, decided to use him to get off. His erect eight inches pointing at the sleeping teen.

Seeing the Boy Who Lived unconscious and shirtless lying underneath the covers made him even hornier, knowing the boy would have no choice. He had often checked the teen out inconspicuously during the year he taught the children Defense in his disguise as the crazed old and now dead auror, Mad-Eye Moody. The man’s magical eye had certainly helped him along, charmed to see through objects. He had used it see through the Boy Who Lived’s clothes, and really most of the other children’s too, getting a peek at them naked.

Barty had even gone as far as casting a disillusionment charm on himself to spy on the Boy Who Lived once. He had seen the famous boy wank furtively while showering, observing as the then fourteen-year-old teen came, forcefully shooting his cum over the bathroom floor thinking no one would find out. It had fueled Barty’s sick fantasies for months.

And now he was finally ready to take the boy himself. He pointed his wand and cast a strong sleeping spell. It would keep the fifteen-year-old unconscious for a while, better to keep this secret.

 

He slowly removed the covers and saw Potter slept only in his white briefs. He pulled the underwear off, exposing the boy and leaving him naked on the bed.

Barty looked him over, liking what he saw. He could see the newly branded Dark Mark on the teen’s left forearm. The teen didn’t deserve it, he thought, but this would certainly help him a bit on his way truly earning it.

The creamy white skin, narrow waist and small pink nipples were on display for the older man. The teen was hairless except for the bush of black pubic hair above the soft boy penis, with a good amount of foreskin covering the head. Potter had grown a bit since he had spied on him almost a year earlier. Barty could see the boy had started growing soft, almost invisible hairs on his sack, no doubt he would soon get hairier as he had now clearly entered puberty.

 

He crawled up on the bed and sat on the smaller hairless chest, one leg to each side of the unconscious teen. Barty smiled seeing the boy underneath him, thinking he could get used to this. He slowly started to rub his cock all over Potter’s face. He rubbed his cock head over the boyish lips.

Barty used his fingers to pry the fifteen-year-old’s lips apart. He slowly pushed his cock inside, past the soft lips. Going slowly inch by inch until he bumped against the back of the boy’s mouth. He moaned, and without pause slammed further in, forcing his cock down Potter’s throat, not caring about him suffocating in his magical sleep. He was only turned on hearing the boy silently choke on his cock.

 

Barty forced his entire cock down the boy’s delicious throat. He could feel his balls slap against the young face. The boy was making gagging noises even though he was still asleep. He wrapped his hands around the slender neck while roughly face-fucking the teen. He could feel his own cock with his hands as he drove it down into the tight heat.

He pressed the boy’s face up against his crotch. His own pubic hair tickled by the teen’s harsh breathing. He continued humping the face beneath him and didn’t know for how long but silently enjoying the mouth around his cock. Barty stopped and pulled out, no doubt the teen would have a sore jaw tomorrow.

 

He was ready to push back in again, when Potter suddenly jerked. Barty stopped his movements, sitting still on top of the teen who was waking up.

He took a firm hold around the boy’s neck as he jerked awake groggily.

 

Harry was feeling weird. He had a large amount of saliva in his mouth and his face felt sore and abused. He opened his eyes when he suddenly felt large hands around his neck. A naked hairy man was sitting on top of him. He freaked out and tried to get him off, trashing on the bed.

The man squeezed his hands, making Harry choke. He whimpered feeling defenseless.

 

“Don’t fucking make a sound or I will hurt you, Potter! You got that?” the man demanded, squeezing a bit tighter. Harry nodded frantically, feeling like he was going to faint.

 

“Open your mouth and suck my cock. It’s the only lubrication you’ll get.” Harry couldn’t do anything as the man pushed his larger cock into his unwilling mouth. The man still had a firm grip around his neck making him stay in place.

 

The cock in front of him was forcefully pushed inside, making Harry gag. He tried to relax, knowing it would be easier if he did. The man on top of him got into a rhythm and started fucking his face.

 

Harry could barely breathe with the unknown man’s cock down his throat and with his nose pressed firmly against the bush of pubic hair. The man thankfully withdrew and started quickly moving down across Harry’s body. He could feel his own nakedness. The man had undressed him.

 

He tried to get away when the man was occupied getting to his ass only to be hit across the face hard. Harry cried out in pain, feeling lightheaded.

“You’ll regret that,” the man lined his cock up with the now fully awake teen’s anus and pressed in. Harry whimpered feeling it slide up inside him. His ass was stretched as he was entered roughly. He knew the feeling well.

 

He couldn’t help moan out loud as his prostate was hit. He felt weak like this, unable to fight back. It was like the aurors all over again. The man fucked him, and he could feel his own dick slowly getting hard.

 

Barty laughed breathlessly down at the defenseless teen while sliding his cock up the boy’s tight rectum, the pinned down teen was enjoying his own rape, moaning like a bitch in heat. This was what Barty had wanted for such a long time. Ever since he had spied on the boy during the school year.

“You like that. Don’t you, Potter?” The man punctuated each word with a thrust. “your little dick is standing up wanting attention. Damn, look at it weep.” Barty looked down at the Boy Who Lived and seeing the boy’s erect state made him laugh. He saw precum freely flowing down the smaller shaft into the pubic hair nestled at the base of the teen’s penis. The teen looked to be around five inches. The teen’s cock head was covered by foreskin completely, even in its current hard state. Barty reached down and slowly pulled it back, revealing the hidden cock head. He jacked the boy off, making the little slut moan louder. He continued fucking the boy, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

 

The man suddenly slapped Harry across the face again, making his eyes tear up all the while he kept moaning as he was fucked and jerked off against his will. He could feel his orgasm approach.

“Ah. Uh. Please.. Aar, please!” he didn’t know what he was trying to say, but it was too late. The man had taken a firm hold around his neck again, and as he suddenly squeezed, Harry felt his semen shoot out his dick, coating his stomach and pubes wet, grunting loudly as he was forced down and fucked into his unwilling orgasm.

 

Barty squeezed the slender neck, finding it erotic as he raped the teen below him. He felt the moment the fifteen-year-old orgasmed, the boy’s rectum closing in around his cock. Barty looked down at the Boy Who Lived as the teen blew his load without even touching himself. The boy’s eyes rolled up and he made the most adorable sounds, grunting and mewing. The teen’s tight ass pulsating in sync with each jet of cum spewing out the smaller cock.

Potter’s orgasm was enough to sent Barty over the edge. He slammed into the young teen below him and came himself, shooting his seed inside the Boy Who Lived. He could feel his cum run down the pert young ass. The boy was lying limp on the bed in a state of post-orgasmic bliss, exhausted by his sudden awakening and unwilling fuck.

 

Barty took his wand and pointed it at the teen, who tensed.

 

“Obliviate.”

 

Before Harry could react, everything went blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 


End file.
